


Continuing Education 继续教育

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, D/s undertones, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graduate School, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship, nonlinear story, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对于他的学生们来说，Erik绝对是专制恐怖的存在。对于他们系院的负责人来说，他是个一夜之间摒弃所有名与利，不远万里来到MIT的聪明绝顶的研究员。可对于Charles Xavier来说，他们可谓冤家路窄。随着Erik与Charles不断适应了作为同事的新关系，他们学术上的争端也已经蔓延到日常生活上了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Example One: Cognitive Dissonance 案例一：认知失谐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Continuing Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571139) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc), [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/pseuds/spicedpiano). 



> 注：  
> 这篇文并没有使用任何警告，所以请仔细看过文章的tag之后再进行食用。同时，如有需要我们会在每章的末尾添加带有剧透的警告与额外的标签。  
> \--  
> 有时这篇东西并不会严格按照时间走向来进行。因为这不是一篇小说，这只是这两人日常生活的一些片段。所以如果你读完一个案例之后发现下一个竟然已经跳到了二十年之后，请不要吓尿！因为它根本就没有时间线这玩意。:)  
>  
> 
> 译注：  
> 如果你喜欢这篇文 请不要忘了给原文点个kudos哦:)  
> p.s. AO3这边的进度稍微会比sy和loft慢一点 因为要每全部更完一章之后才会po过来

Kitty只在MIT呆了一个学期，不过就算是这样，她也深知自己应该定期去参加学术研讨会。每周五下午三点半的研讨会，都是了解教授们最新的研究方向，与其他学生交流的绝佳机会。可她每到这天总有堆成山的事情要做。不是忙着写论文就是赶在Lehnsherr博士给她发越来越简单粗暴的提醒邮件前，把蓝本给他送去。综上所述，她从来就没有参与研讨会的机会。  
  
今天可是她有史以来的第一次。  
  
她坐在一群研究生里，有的人看上去很明显（可能也没那么明显）就一脸学霸的样子，还有的人向她一样是一年级的新生。不过让Kitty不能理解的是，那群人仿佛是故意的一样，坐得远远的。BCS①的教授们也坐在他们之间，像桶壁一样把讲台围成了一圈。  
  
Lehnsherr博士站在讲台上踱步，直勾勾地盯着他的听众们——Kitty终于知道为什么那群人要坐得那么远了——接着他看了一眼时间。就在Kitty准备往后挪动的时候，那目光停在了她的身上，那眼神可谓是 _相当_ 不屑一顾。被抓了个正着的她想必是逃不过Lehnsherr博士的一顿冷嘲热讽了。  
  
“时间到。”当分针指向表盘上底部的数字‘六’时，Lehnsherr博士开了口，开始进行演讲。幻灯片一页一页地向后翻去，虽然进度并不快，但也足够让在场的所有人精神高度集中。不过很快地，她发现其实这其实也是有规律可循。当涉及到一些她所熟悉的研究项目还有那些在实验室里完成的实验时，她已经能够完全融入其中了。获得了这么多新的数据无疑是让人兴奋的，尽管其中还是有不少让Kitty看得不明所以的复杂数据。  
  
“那么。”Lehnsherr博士的幻灯片翻到了最后一页。激光教鞭漫无目地在屏幕上晃动，“有什么问题吗？”  
  
Kitty紧张地看了一眼她的同学，他们不是看着自己的笔电就是盯着平板，还有的几个在望向远处神游。Lehnsherr博士的沉默可不是一个好兆头，从来不是。他虽然不喜欢别人提问，可 _没有_ 问题那就意味着这个讲座没人能听得懂。  
  
“我有一个问题。”坐在前排的Xavier博士发话。  
  
在座的学生像是一圈圈向外扩散的涟漪一样，气氛紧张到了极点。坐在Kitty前面的MacTaggert博士叹了口气。  
  
“什么问题。”Lehnsherr博士冷漠地说道。  
  
“倒回去那页幻灯片...应该是第二十三张，有数据的那页。”  
  
Lehnsherr博士一言不发地往前翻，屏幕上的数据飞快滚动，只留下一片模糊的黑白色块，最后停在了一张他导出的回归线估算图上。他扬眉看了看Xavier博士，锁定了屏幕，估计就是这页没跑了。  
  
“这里。”Xavier博士指着屏幕上的某处说，“你是通过控制区间的突变状态所造成的影响，让它替代了其他普通样本突变状态的中介变量？”  
  
“如果你还记得我第十九张幻灯片，我用的是混合效应模型。”Lehnsherr博士咬牙切齿挤出 _混合效应模型_ 这几个字让Kitty心惊肉跳，“样本是作为随机因子处理的。”  
  
“可不包括他们的SES②，没有种族，婚姻状况，残疾性...？”  
  
“所有的这些都被考虑作为了样本的随机因子。”Lehnsherr咆哮，遥控器飘了起来，二极管开始不正常地闪烁。“它们没有列入考虑的范围。没错它们没有 _被控制_ ，因为如果我用‘控制’来定义它们会造成语义误导。”  
  
“你的模型双向运行过了吗？”Xavier博士在Lehnsherr博士瞪着他怒视的时候又加了一句，“单纯出于好奇，毫无疑问我相信你的数据。”Kitty从这个角度正好能看见耐心他脸上透出认真的目光，身上穿的衣服和那天在讨论会时一模一样。  
  
“我当然有。”Lehnsherr博士恶狠狠地说，“这对于结果的可靠性又没有什么影响。而且我导出的结论已经 _足够_ 表达清楚了。现在你问完了吗？”  
  
“还没。”Xavier博士带着灿烂愉悦的笑容临危不乱地说，Kitty觉得这大概是他唯一不会改变的特点。  
  
Lehnsherr博士的眉毛皱成一团，脸上的表情让kitty恐惧到了极点。她的学长们总是说这是何等让人绝望的表情，看来她真的得习惯这一切。“你还有 _别的_ 什么不明白的吗，Xavier博士？”  
  
然后研讨会剩余的时间就变成了这样：怒气逐渐高涨的Lehnsherr博士尽管十分不情愿，但他还是一直纵容Xavier博士向他提出各种不明确的地方，直到Xavier博士最后说：  
  
“你是否真的觉得这就意味着人类从根本上就不存在利他行为？这些数据基本上都是支持利己性，甚至是偏倚。你的目的是什么？”  
  
Kitty皱眉，脑子乱成一团。诚然，这已经涉及到了他们两人的研究领域了。不过Lehnsherr博士并没有澄清它们。这些数据——毫无疑问，他们 _确实_ 从某种程度上支持了Lehnsherr博士的假说，但是他的研究更偏向于神经现象，并不是这些...  
  
“那它们还能够证明什么？”Lehnsherr博士大吼。  
  
MacTaggert博士的叹息大声得都能让人听见了。“先生们...”  
  
“我们没完。”Lehnsherr博士说，“ _Xavier博士_ ，请赐教。”他指着第二十三页的幻灯片。Kitty怎么也想不明白气氛就变成了这样——根本想不通到底是怎么从数据上的争端然变成了利他性和那些不可避免的偏倚，最后还上升到了人性上了。  
  
“唔。”Xavier博士说，“你的数据确实证明了动机会抑制利他倾向。”  
  
“如果你是根本没明白的话，那么没错，他们确实可以。”Lehnsherr博士说。  
  
可以让Kitty肯定的是，如果有人胆敢这样和Lehnsherr博士讲话，敢 _质疑_ 他的数据能够证明除了偏倚以外的东西，他一定会把对方血液中的铁离子分离出来然后让他们横尸暴毙办公室中。甚至是当着全系人的面，杀鸡儆猴。她的心都提到了嗓子眼，包括那些已经见怪不怪的学长学姐们都十分紧张。已经五点二十了，可是没有人敢朝着门口多看一眼。  
  
“那就假设我明白了。”Xavier博士在一旁建议道。  
  
Kitty感觉自己腿麻了，她偷偷换了一个姿势。至于讲台那边，愤怒的Lehnsherr博士陷入了如钢铁般冷酷的沉默中，激光教鞭不安地嘎吱作响，金属外壳都裂开了。  
  
最终，在Kitty脑补了所有Lehnsherr博士可能会给出的答复之后，他说，“你提出的解释值得考虑。纵观所有的变量，利己主义的影响确实远不止这些。而且毫无疑问，这些隐性的 _激励因素_ 会奇迹般地影响人类，黑猩猩， _以及_ 鼠类的模型。P的概率比非P、Q、还有抑制变量S三样叠加起来还要高。这是基本的逻辑，Xavier博士。我原以为你在这方面会比我了解得更深。”  
  
Xavier博士只是灿烂地笑着，好像刺激得Lehnsherr博士陷入了更加愤怒的沉默中。还没等Lehnsherr博士开口宣布自己的胜利，又或者他只是想问问Xavier博士为什么露出这样的笑容，Xavier博士已经冷静地抢先一步。“看起来我们把大家留在这的时间似乎有点太久了，而且我觉得我们已经达成共识了，你说对吧？”  
  
紧绷的那根弦终于松弛下来。Kitty坐在原位看着其余的学生开始收拾自己的东西，所有人都紧张兮兮的，有几个人提议去中央广场(Central Square)的学生酒吧喝一杯。Lehnsherr博士关掉电脑的电源之后自顾自地走了，丝毫没有理会那些低声交谈的教授们。  
  
“一起来不？”Hank问。他是Xavier博士的学生之一，硕大的蓝色身躯勉强能够挤进最里面的特殊服务桌。  
  
Lehnsherr博士完全忽视了Kitty，就像忽视了房间内其他人一样。Kitty觉得这大概是金蝉脱壳最绝妙的办法了——而且还能毫发无损。她打算问问他们，之前那一幕到底是怎么回事。  
  
“噢。”Nora一边说着一边朝广场走去，层层叠叠的衣服裹在身上，抵御一月刺骨的寒风，“他们向来如此。”  
  
“每一次都这样。”Hank附议。  
  
“每 _他妈_ 次。”  
  
“可...为什么？”Kitty戳着自己的手指，感觉有点傻，又有些八卦。但鉴于其余的学生并没有特别大的意见，所以她觉得这问题大概并不会太过分。  
  
Salim轻轻哼了一下。“前戏。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“这是前戏。因为他们共同的‘达成共识’就是Xavier跪在Lehnsherr的办公室里。也许就在我们说着的同时他们正在上演这一幕。”  
  
Kitty眨眨眼，不确定这究竟是一个玩笑，还是别的...别的恶作剧什么的，或者是——  
  
“闭嘴，Salim。”Nora蹙眉，不满地纠正他。“且先不讨论统计学上的概率，这也太不尊重人了。”  
  
“显然不用讨论 _那_ 统计学上的概率啊，因为他们经常如此。这是显而易见的。Xiaomeng可以替我证明，我说的没错吧——Xiaomeng，他们确实是在做爱吧？”  
  
Xiaomeng羞红了脸，过了一小会她点点头。“我的意思是。”她说，“大概...大概不 _完全_ 是这样，不过我们还是喜欢开这样的玩笑。他们的关系一直都是这样的。”  
  
“像...这样？”在Kitty眼里，Lehnsherr博士处处都在针对Xavier博士。不过仔细想想，这 _可能_ 也挺性感。反正对于Kitty来说，一想到Lehnsherr博士和Xavier博士在一起—— _像这样_ ——就不禁毛骨悚然。而且在Salim道破真相后，更加不能停止她的脑补。  
  
“每次研讨会都是。”Hank解释道，“他们从来不被批准同时参与跨学科的专题研讨会，因为只要到了提问环节，就会出现这种情况。”已经呆了四年的他现在只想赶紧完成他的论文毕业找工作。  
  
“而且公共场合可不能出现一些限制级的画面。”Salim这番话又让他挣得了Nora一句愤怒的 _闭嘴_ 。  
  
“可 _为什么_ 啊？”Kitty还是没弄明白所以然。Nora说的有些确实没错：意淫自己导师的性生活，好奇她导师和系院里其他教授的关系，这太诡异了。是时候得停下关于Lehnsherr博士的这番讨论了——这真的挺不尊重人的。而且有些事，在Kitty来看，还是不要知道微妙。  
  
“他们不过是在理论上有分歧。”Nora用力吸了一下鼻子，试图盖过他人的对话声，“这在学术界相当正常。只是Xavier和Lehnsherr有点太狂热了。”  
  
“狂热地做爱。”Xiaomeng悄悄咕哝了一句。Salim兴奋地在半空中挥舞拳头，“这才对嘛！”  
  
不停变换的话题越扯越远，可Kitty发现这想法依然在她脑海中挥之不去，一直抱着它们不放真的是蠢透了，Xavier博士可是一个精神感应者，他一定会有所察觉的。天，她想，她今年到底多大啊，怎么还和十二岁的少女一样？  
  
尽管如此，她还是很好奇。  
  
这想法折磨了她一周之后，她更好奇了。她看见他们两人在大堂经过——两个人走在一起，既不会近得让人产生怀疑，也不像其他的人那样疏远。当他们经过她身旁的时候，她不禁被谈话的片段所吸引。  
  
“——当然不。”Lehnsherr博士交叉双臂，低垂的目光对上比他矮出一个头的Xavier博士  
  
“你同意了。”Xavier博士说。  
  
Kitty放满脚步走进系院的办公室。她是来查看她的邮箱的，绝对不是为了偷听她导师的对话。  
  
Lehnsherr博士故意加重了语气。耐心的Xavier博士无情地说，“赶紧过来，Erik。我就不应该提醒你...”对话的音量逐渐减弱，像是某种温柔的暗示。在Kitty看来，用她的话来说，这叫 _挑逗_ 。四周陷入了一片沉默，过了好一会Kitty还在思考他们是不是在用精神感应交谈——Xavier博士能做到这一点，但他从来不会这样与学生交流。  
  
最终，Lehnsherr博士说。“噢，好极了。”  
  
“真棒！”Xavier博士的声音洋溢着热情，“谢谢你，Erik。”  
  
他们转身回到大堂——Kitty看见他们经过敞开的办公室大门，走进了教授的办公室里——然后她终于想起来还要检查自己的邮箱。里面空空如也。  
  
曾几何时，Kitty知道Lehnsherr博士绝对不会允许其他的教授像这样质疑他的权威，不过经过了那次座谈会之后，她会在这之前加上除了Xavier博士以外。现在，Kitty真的不知道该相信谁的话了。  
  
不过有一点她可以肯定的是：无论他们怎么相处，毫无疑问是没有涉及到性的。  
  
译注：  
① BCS全称为Brain and Cognitive Science，即大脑与认知科学，这个是MIT的一个department  
② SES全称为socioeconomic status，即社会经济地位  
  
*  
“如何，”Charles说，“并没有想象中那么糟吧？”  
  
他们从本科生的研究座谈会回来之后坐在Charles的办公室里。Charles坐在自己的办公桌后，心情愉快地看着Erik坐在平时自己的学生所坐的位置。Erik修长的双腿交叠在一起，交叉双臂抱胸，怀疑自己究竟能不能在世界上找到第二个正在他面前和他说话的活人，像Charles Xavier这样的。他们不过是刚结束一场模拟的思维实验。  
  
“糟糕透顶。”Erik说，“整整两个小时。有这么多时间我都够改四篇论文了。”  
  
Charles的声音听上去虽然带着喜悦，不过还是透着一丝丝失望。“然后你就会像现在这样抱怨那些论文了。”  
  
“至少那都是高端的错误。究竟是什么样的生物教他们用这种研究方法的啊？”刚才他看见的几个研与分析法着实让他觉得尴尬不已。如果Erik也像那群人一样犯这种错误，Shaw一定会——Erik给继续往后脑补的大脑按下了暂停。  
  
“至少你也挺过来了嘛。”Charles温和地说。Erik需要重新给自己一点时间反应，他们正在讨论的是那个该死的本科座谈会，而不是Shaw，“再次感谢你愿意帮助我。”  
  
“我只是说了我会去。”Erik纠正了他，“并不是说我会帮你评判那些要命的东西。”  
  
他确实答应了会来：这是不诤的事实。然后，他在会场门口，还没走到第一个展台，就被一群正在读本科的紧张兮兮的调查人员团团围住。然后Charles开口询问——也有可能这是打着提问的幌子——“你介意帮我审核一下这些条目吗？”  
  
等Erik反应过来要抽身离去时已经太迟了，他只好接受了Charles的请求，留下了。获得的好处呢，显然就是来自Charles的赞扬。现在Erik可以更加肯定这一点。  
  
“谢谢你今天所做的这一切，Erik。”Charles说，“在你这些宝贵意见的帮助下，可能真的会有学生对于科学产生更深的领悟，重新修改他们的方案呢。说不定这里还有你未来的同事。”  
  
“上帝，我希望别。”  
  
Charles一言不发，只是静静地看了他一眼。他把自己的指尖抵在他红红的下唇上，这么艳红的颜色十有八九是被他自己咬的。“Erik，你喜欢这里吗？”突如其来的问题把Erik问了个措手不及。  
  
“不坏。”Erik小心地措辞，寻思着是不是又要踩到地雷陷阱。  
  
“很好。”Charles说，“我付出那么多努力，只希望你可以把MIT当成自己的家。我相信你一定能够在这里取得卓越的成就，但这同时也意味着你得和其他的人合作。”  
  
“我已经带了几个研究生了。”Erik从伯克利过来时带了两个学生，再加上MacTaggert强塞给他的两个——Pryde还有另一个名字被Erik选择性遗忘的人，“同时我也参加了你坚持要我去的座谈会。”  
“相当刺激对吧。”Charles说着的同时又咬了一下自己的唇。他 _总是_ 这样咬自己的下唇，看得Erik都有点替他这一小块鲜红的皮肉担心。Erik的拇指压在自己的手肘上。“可这还远远不够。你也得关注本科生呀。”  
  
“我已经关注了。”Erik指出，并没有注意到Charles朝他投来满意的目光。  
  
“没错。”Charles附议，前倾身子，双锐利的蓝眼睛锁定了Erik，“再次感谢你。”  
  
“反正也不是你雇我来着的。”Erik决定提醒一下Charles，以防他忘记了这个事实。  
  
“唔，说得更贴切些，在你工作谈话之后，我给你投了一票。我知道这一票并没有浪费，希望你能在这有所发展。”  
  
Erik耸耸肩，把交叉的双臂放了下来，伸手抓起Charles桌上摆放的那小小的金属雕像，就像是第一次见到一样在手中把玩。虽然以他的能力来说，雕像的每个细节他都谙熟于心，但是只要一踏入这个房间他就控制不住自己的手，就像条件反射。Charles太了解Erik了，就像是了解其他的东西一样，知道所有 _该_ 知道的一切。  
  
过了一会Erik把雕像放了回去，金属咔嗒一下立在抛光的桌面上。他把手肘支在自己的大腿上握紧了双手，往前探着身子缩短和Charles之间的距离。  
  
Charles并无退缩的意思。这太不可思议了，无论是他看上去屈服于Erik的威压，或是在同事面前进行的争论，Charles好像都是有意让他获胜的。Erik过去可从来不会和那些与自己的意图背道而驰的东西对着干。包括人也是。  
  
“给我投的那一票。”Erik问，“你后悔了吗？”  
  
Charles朝他露出了一个介于狡猾与温和之间的笑容。“没有。”他说。不过可以肯定的是Erik离开加利福尼亚时并不后悔。他毫不犹豫地抓住了这个机会，哪怕现在的波士顿正值寒冬。  
  
Erik又往前挪了挪，他们之间的距离变得更短。他不顾尴尬，抓住了Charles摆在桌上的手。总是喜欢穿着旧式羊毛衫和卡其裤的Charles虽然看起来很柔和，但是却透出意外的稳重与干练。柔和的他能够说服Erik来参加本科生的活动；精明干练的他也能恰到好处地鼓励Erik融入他人。  
  
“如果你知道我的到来只会让你的生活变得一团糟，为什么还要给我投票？”Erik继续凑上前。他想知道Charles会说什么，想知道Charles会不会说出他在脑海中推演的那些话，会不会旁敲侧击指出自己是通过裙带关系获得这个职位。  
  
“你是一个杰出的学者。”Charles说。Erik能感觉到他话中带着责备，像是在抱怨Erik眼中的他竟然是这般不堪，“我给你投票是因为你身上的优点。说实话，Erik你已经不是一个需要这种保证的学生了。”  
  
有什么东西在隐隐作痛，但Charles的形容准确无误。  
  
“好吧。”Erik说，“至少你开起来还是很高兴。”  
  
Charles听上去十分满意。“我确实很高兴。”  
  
尴尬的气氛持续升温，温暖的感觉带着不适，从他的肋骨向外蔓延。他分不清这究竟是Charles的赞赏，还是他本身的喜悦，抑或是两者皆有。他隐隐约约地渴望能够获得更多，但当他的愿望逐渐凝聚成形时，他开始不断提醒自己这不是Shaw。他不是十二年前那个逼迫自己做出那个决定的人。  
  
最终，Charles靠回椅背，Erik也无意再继续这样。他们之间紧迫的距离再次拉开，恢复了先前最开始的样子。可Charles内心中的欣喜依然没有消失。  
  
“如果我赞同利他主义的重要性，你估计会更高兴。”Erik想来想去只想出了这句话。  
  
Charles的笑里带着沮丧。这个样子真的很难看出和Erik一样优秀的Charles其实与他年纪相仿。“我也说不准。”  
  
“唔。”Erik只抛出了一个音节，接着推开椅子起身，单肩背起自己的皮包，“我还有东西要写。再见，Charles。”  
  
“明天见，Erik。”Charles说。Erik收起了在Charles一向不看好的傲慢的态度。他或许真的是对的。  
  
那就明天见。  
  
“别忘了ANA①。”Charles补了一句。他知道Erik又准备逃避，“这周末。”  
  
“是啦。”Erik的大脑几乎都要否决了这个发布会了，“我大概会去吧。”  
  
Charles嘴角上扬，露出了一个似笑非笑的表情。  
  
译注：  
① ANA全称为American Neurological Association，即美国神经病学协会。  
  
*  
结束了一周漫长的工作之后，Erik到达威斯汀酒店，立刻被门口挤满的神经学家人潮所吞噬。他皱眉看着侍者拿起他的行李，鱼贯地进行入住登记。总算拿到了自己的房卡（严格来讲这是毫无意义的，但是人类如果发现Erik对着这些精细的电子产品使用自己的能力的话总是会大呼小叫），周遭杂乱的噪音让他有些头昏脑涨，除了第二天Charles演讲的部分，他根本不想关心其他人。  
  
他还是下楼了，向为数不多的几个认识的人打招呼。在场的科学家大多都来自东岸，没几个是从加利福尼亚过来的。不过他也还是能认识出现在学术期刊，发行刊物，还有群发邮件里的几个名字。  
  
一位德高望重的学界泰斗主持了开幕演讲。免费咖啡确实是一件好东西，Erik给自己灌了三杯之后，感觉又重新活了过来。晚饭时他和自己的本科实验室里的那些人一起用餐，大多都是生疏的面孔。Erik看着他们陷入沉思，似乎自己不曾这样年轻过。但他也确实也是这其中的一员，那时的他与现在截然不同。那些成为教授之后的传道授业与学术成就对当年的他来说不过就是个遥不可及的梦。那时他的世界里只有无法被研究生项目的第一志愿录取的担忧与恐惧。  
  
Charles不在这，他一点都不意外。不过在某种程度上，这多少还是让他有些焦躁不安。Erik在人群里搜索了一次，两次，三次，依然没有看见Charles的身影，没有乱蓬蓬的棕发，也没有让人闹心的精细腕表（宝格丽的钢真是让Erik又爱又恨）。  
  
所以第一天是没有Charles的一天，也许能称得上是一种幸运。同时这一天也是没有Shaw的一天，这让他有些意外。Erik扫了一眼官方制作的程序，搜寻Shaw的名字。Shaw今年没有出现，他大概...大概，即使不太可能，他大概也不会来了。没有什么比这个消息更让他开心的了。  
  
他怀着希望度过了一天。第二天这样的预感变得更加强烈，他不会遇见自己的导师的。当天下午，他确认一定以及肯定，Shaw没有来。  
  
夜幕降临，拥挤的人潮各自散去，有的人选择在酒店内的酒吧中买醉，还有的人选择外出夜游。  
  
“Erik！”  
  
那是——操，那是Shameer，他是在那场已模糊在记忆中的会议上为了吸引Erik的注意力，发表了一篇看似有趣的论文的【那个人】。就是那篇《论在经颅磁刺激下，认知失谐与反变种人情绪对于视觉的影响》。Erik正准备偷偷溜回自己的房间，就被Shameer还有在研究生学院里的昔日同窗Marta逮了个正着，接着就被带去了对面街上的酒吧。里面挤满了同事，噪音，与酒精。  
  
Shameer站在中间告诉Erik，NSF①通过了他最新的合作项目（显然他并不打算向Erik寻求帮助）。不远处的Marta站了起来朝着他们挥手，金色的手镯反射酒吧内的灯光，吸引了Erik的目光，他抬起了头。  
  
他早有准备，知道这一刻随时都有可能来临。但那淡蓝色的目光朝他射来时，他依旧无法控制沿着脊柱倾泻的那阵寒意。Shaw出现的位置比Erik意料中的还要近，显然Marta发现的目标就是这个离自己五尺都不到的人。注意到Erik之后他扬起一个笑容，走上前来。“Shaw教授，请来我们这坐下，一起喝一杯吧。”  
  
Erik僵坐在原位，战逃反应在血管中四处流窜。Erik看着Shaw拉开自己身旁空椅子坐下，思考究竟会有多少人想泼这位前途杀手(career-killer)一身酒。  
  
当然，Erik还是很专业的。Shaw与Marta还有Shameer打过招呼，转身朝Erik露出一个笑容，如同看着自己猎物的捕食者。Erik开口道，“Shaw博士，我还以为你今年不会来了呢。”  
  
“就算过来要横跨整个国家。”Shaw轻描淡写地说，“我也不会错过它的。”  
  
一个女人带着礼貌的笑容在他们旁边坐下，Shaw只好把自己的凳子往旁边挪了挪——离Erik更近了。外套轻轻贴在Erik的手臂上。“然而。”Shaw坐稳后对Marta还有Shameer笑了笑，又加了一句，“我还是想不通为什么丧心病狂的ANA要在一月的纽约举行年会。这里那么冷。”  
  
“芝加哥也好不到哪去。”Shameer招来一个服务员，给Shaw点了杯酒，25年的拉弗格，外加两块冰，Erik几乎都能感觉到那刺激的液体在他鼻腔中灼烧的感觉。接着他听见Shaw在说着什么， _Erik，你想不想...？_  
  
看来你还是老样子啊。”Shaw露出一个慈父般宠溺的表情，“就像我们之前一起去玫瑰与皇冠酒店...Erik你记得的。”Marta在一旁大笑。  
  
他当然记得，昏暗的灯光还有老旧的木桌。Shaw和他几个最青睐的学生——五六个学生坐在一起，攫取Shaw的学识，展望各自的未来。Shaw总会点菜单上最贵的酒，和他的那些喝着啤酒的学生畅饮，偶尔心情愉快的时候也会与他们一起喝几杯威士忌。  
  
“那已经是很久以前的事了。”Erik不可置否，但Shaw打断了他。“不，我并不觉得。自从你们两个人毕业之后也就只是过了七年而已。等你们到了我这个年纪，七年对你们来说也不过是白驹过隙。”  
  
他这番话说得自己就像是一个年过古稀的智慧老人，可Shaw在今年三月刚年满五十。Erik压制内心波动的情绪，抿了一口自己的马蒂尼。Erik以前并不喜欢喝杜松子酒，他都不知道是什么时候养成这个习惯的。接下来的时间Erik都在一旁静静聆听他们各自在这七年间工作上的奋斗与得失。大部分的内容Erik都已经从小道消息中了解过，所以他只是静静地听着，盯着手中已经见底的马蒂尼，酝酿着一会服务生过来给Shaw之后再向她要一瓶。  
  
“你现在在MIT了嘛，Erik。”Shameer突然喊了他的名字，吹散了Erik脑海中的迷雾。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“过得怎么样？为什么要突然离开呢？”  
  
Erik回过神过来发现自己的手正捏着玻璃杯把玩，他停下了动作，把手摆在桌上。“是时候了。”他说。  
  
“是么？”Shaw轻轻地说，慢悠悠地呷了口酒，眼里闪烁着满意的光彩。Erik看着他的喉结上下动了动。“我还以为你只准备在伯克利发展一番大事业呢。”  
  
“他能呆这么久我都已经很惊讶了。”Marta笑着喝了一口自己的红酒。“我一直觉得你与学生的相处方式太...较真了。”Shameer在她旁边，咧嘴一笑向Erik提出了这让他不知如何响应的问题，“喔当然我们非常肯定，如果可以的话Erik一定会把斯坦福每年的新生全都生吞活剥的。他们对他来说一无是处。”  
  
Shaw懒洋洋地笑了。“似乎变化也不大。”他一边说着把酒杯放在杯垫上，“看来你在与学生相处这方面一直挺不上道啊。”  
  
Erik刚要出口的话被他卡在嘴边，继续这样他肯定会被自己噎死，要么说出来，要么咽下去。一旁的Marta还有Shameer被这番话逗乐了，Shaw知道Erik向来都瞧不起本科生。Marta犹豫了一下，可看见Erik脸上的表情还是忍不住大笑了起来。Erik都能想起最让他担心的那件事了。Marta回忆起当年他们在一起，每次进行猜想的时候， _其他人都继续往前看了，Erik还在原地纠结_ ——然后终于，把那些理论合理地简化成一些普通的东西。  
  
“MIT啊。”Shameer下意识地感叹道，“都是些聪明的孩子。”  
  
Erik压低的声音听上去仿佛不像是自己的。“他们很棒。”  
  
Marta转移了话题，不知怎么她就聊起了她和她的研究助理一起搞的恶作剧（如果是Erik的话一定会当场解雇他们，甚至让他们从学校里开除）。Erik真的很想也装做出一副感兴趣的样子，与他们放声大笑，可惜他不能。Shaw在这。就算七年过去了，Erik依然不敢违背Shaw的意愿，他就像一颗绕着原子核旋转的电子。  
  
服务员把Erik点的酒端了上来，他决定就此撒手一醉方休。当Shameer借口说看见了另一位同事经过酒吧而要离席时，他这瓶酒已经快见底了；等到了Marta也准备离开时，他已经打开了第三瓶。  
  
Shaw没有动，被他困在桌角的Erik也没有动。他们身后是一群喧闹的人，他们的叫嚣与欢笑好像是从一个很遥远的地方飘过来，虚幻得不像是真实。这也给Shaw了一个借口，让他凑近Erik。他的大腿在桌子底下贴上Erik的。Erik不想让Shaw占便宜，但他无处可逃。  
  
“看起来你很享受波士顿的生活。”Shaw的声音听起来很朦胧，只有在Erik违背他意愿时他才会用这样的声音和他说话。Erik伸手示意服务员过来——他并没有结账，而是又叫了一瓶酒。她点点头，离开了。  
  
“没错。”Erik答道。酒瓶又空了，可他仍觉得自己血液中酒精的浓度一点儿都不高。以及，他还是想不到能有什么方法可以对付Shaw。不过这大概他永远也 _想不通_ 。  
  
“这一定相当不容易。不过可以肯定的是你一定会找到足够的发展空间。”Shaw停顿了一下，看着四周拥挤的酒吧，“作为一个学者与研究员，你向来都很擅长寻找...发展的方法。”  
  
Erik咬了咬牙，现在这些都不过是酒后的胡言乱语。现在他可以对Shaw畅所欲言，没有人会注意到他们的对话。Erik的职业生涯已经稳定，他即将是MIT的终身教授。这可不是Shaw想破坏就能破坏的。  
  
“Shaw博士，你到底想怎样？”可他最终只说出了这句话。Erik估计自己第二天一定会后悔这样轻饶Shaw，但也许让本能主导追寻刺激的心也并不是一件坏事。  
  
“Shaw‘博士’？”Shaw发现这个头衔特别有意思，饶有趣味地笑了起来。Erik在他眼里就像一个无知的孩子，“看起来你已经充分融入东岸的生活了嘛。那么告诉我：你的新职位和旧的那个相比，还舒适吗？”  
  
Erik抓紧了上衣口袋里的硬币，这也是他口袋里唯一的东西。也许把它亲自塞入Shaw的脑子里是不错的选择。“好得不要更多。”他用自认肯定的声音说着，等待着那服务员再次出现，“至少，这是靠我自己的优点挣来的。”  
  
这句话的效果看上去比预想中还要好。Shaw看着他黯然神伤。“Erik，就算是你毕业之后也依然还是一个聪明的学生嘛。”  
  
有时当Erik醉得厉害时，也想约过那条危险的边界。他想知道Shaw提供给他的帮助，会不会比其他导师给自己的学生提供的还要多，想知道Shaw会不会真的把他塑造成一个超出自己意料的优秀的人。这些内心深处的想法让他觉得恶心，每次他准备付诸实践时，肚子内都会一阵翻江倒海。自然那天MIT电话联系他来参加面试的时候，他想都没有想就答应了。  
  
之后过去了一年，他就已经搬到东岸了——然后现在，Shaw坐在他傍边，好像一切又回到了原点。  
  
“我已经毕业了。”Erik故意强调这一点。酒精，午夜，与怒气还有Shaw在他大脑中盘旋，Erik隐隐约约地觉得自己再这样下去，一定会做出一些蠢到家的举动，“我已经向前看了，Shaw博士。”  
  
“你现在也是么？”Shaw轻轻地说。  
  
Erik觉得这个问题问得真是太恰到好处了。他突然敏锐地意识到Shaw的劳力士金表的温度发生了细微的变化，表盘刺眼得就像是一颗熊熊燃烧的太阳。他抿了一口马蒂尼。他犯下了一个错误，估计可以算得上是今晚众多错误之中的第一个。  
  
“我不会再像以前那样的。”  
  
“噢，当然不会。不会。我并没有这样的打算。只是，唔。”Shaw笑了。Erik向来觉得Shaw脸上的表情非常不可靠，“我的孩子，你知道我对你的兴趣向来很深，希望你不要辜负自己超群的潜能。”  
  
Erik在二十二岁那年来到斯坦福时，他也说过同样的话。Erik这辈子都忘不掉，Shaw的言行举止如同那些被锈迹侵蚀的钢铁，在他的神经元里留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。有那么一瞬，他真的很好奇为什么Shaw看中的一定就是他，Shaw会不会指出其他人也有这样 _超群的潜能_ 。  
  
他不知道。他也不想知道。  
  
“我的前途十分明朗。”Erik故作镇定地说，“T&P委员会②将在今年年末宣布我成为终身教授。”他材料都准备好了，剩下的都只是走一个形式，“光是这个学期，NSF就给我拨给我六十万美元。”Shaw含糊地发出了几声像是赞扬的声音。“这还不包括我在伯克利获得的奖金——当然是我独自一人获得的。”  
  
“噢Erik，你没必要这么...”Shaw微妙地犹豫了一下，“这么敏感。我从来都没有怀疑过你的能力——我只希望你能够锻炼它们，发展它们，测试它们。”  
  
Erik感觉自己忍耐的极限正在受到挑战。他深吸一口气。“我已经和你再无半点瓜葛。”他坚定地说。  
  
“没错。但你 _是_ ——”Shaw皱眉顿了顿，继续说，“即使如此，你也曾是我的学生。我关注你的现状也很自然。”  
  
Erik觉得自己都能猜到Shaw接下来准备说什么了。看着Shaw脸上失落的神情，他感觉自己赢得了一场小小的胜利。他倒完了第四瓶的马蒂尼里剩下的酒，重重地把空瓶子放在桌上。头顶还有身后的灯光打在Shaw的位置上，温暖的光晕给他的脑袋笼罩上一圈金色的光环。像极了Saint Sebastian③。  
  
值得庆幸的是，Erik是一个犹太人④。  
  
“是很自然，但不是必须。”Erik完全醉了，大脑已经被这迷糊的醉意所控制，“Marta，你是不是也在关注Marta？她在，”她在哪来着，“杜克大学。”  
  
“嗯，Marta啊。她确实是一个优秀的研究员，非常精明。”Shaw抓起酒杯，看着里面的苏格兰威士忌若有所思地说，他评价Marta的感觉就像是评论一个他准备要购买的商品一样，“但是Erik，并不是所有的人都像你一样，拥有你的天赋。”  
  
“Marta也是一个变种人。”Erik提醒他。当初他看中Shaw的项目理由之一也是因为他 _只要变种人_ 。Shaw当时只带身为变种人的研究生，他带领着他们，替他们创造足够的空间。  
  
“低水平的磁悬浮。”他把杯子放在离Erik手只有几英尺的地方。修长的手指骨节分明，完美无瑕。“Erik如果你想，你可以推动整个世界。我不过是想培养你的天赋。这只有我能办到，你是知道的。这一点你一直都知道的，Erik。”Erik咽了口唾沫。  
  
当头一棒。Erik咬紧了牙关。Shaw说的这些他们都清楚。Erik今日的成就与Shaw确实有着千丝万缕的关系。他无法想象现在自己的脸上究竟是什么样的表情，Shaw看上去非常满意，嘴角勾起一个自足的笑容。  
  
“仔细听我说，Erik。”他的字句滑过Erik的脊椎，出乎意料的热量在他的皮肤下扩张。Erik倾听着，如同拜倒在大师脚边所有狂热的学生一样，这些字眼点燃了他内心深处的东西。Shaw发现了，他轻轻地笑了笑继续说，“我们仍然可以在彼此身上找到价值。你还有很多东西需要学习。”  
  
Shaw苍白的右掌贴在深色的木桌上，近在咫尺。Erik对于磁性谙熟于心，这感觉让他难以抗拒。他的手鬼使神差地朝Shaw的靠近，距离近得几乎可以让Shaw反手用拇指触摸到他。  
  
Erik迷迷糊糊地想今晚说不定可以和Shaw来一炮。Shaw锋利的指甲刮蹭着Erik的手，在第五掌骨处徘徊。他选择与Shaw上床并没有意义——没有任何意义。Erik _选择_ 这样并没有别的意图，只是想在第二天上午安然无恙地从Shaw身边离开。如果他想，确实可以和Shaw做点什么，Shaw眼中的光芒也表明他接收到了这样的信息。Shaw觉得Erik也很 _想要_ 。  
  
Erik站了起来，把在酒精中畅游的意识拉了上岸。Shaw也站了起来，精瘦的手指拉扯了一下袖口——这个动作对于Erik来说无比熟悉。  
  
“上楼去。”Erik说。  
  
Shaw的目光锁在他身上。暗淡而又敏锐的目光在这光线昏暗的酒吧中，借助着四周若有若无的烛光，从眉毛打下的阴影里射出，凝视着Erik。薄薄的嘴唇呈现出的曲线像是在微笑，看不出究竟是出于内心的喜悦还是其他的东西。  
  
Erik眼中的Shaw突然变成了别的样子。他感觉自己吞了一大口冰水，虽然还没有完全清醒，但是一回想起五秒前他还在仔细斟酌的那件事——强烈的苦意从他的舌根向外蔓延。  
  
“晚安。Shaw博士。”  
  
当他意识到现在正在发生什么时，盯着Shaw脸上细微变化的表情看了很久，充分享受了这严酷的满足感后他推开人群，离开了拥挤的酒吧，头一次忽视了在身后一直喊着自己名字的Shaw。惊魂未定Erik走上了街道，寒风凛冽。他想起自己的外套还落在酒吧里，但显然他不打算再回去了，不会再回去面对Shaw，还有那些已经遗忘了许久的事物。  
  
他走在人行道上打了个寒颤，决定握紧双拳给自己取暖。他终于穿过了马路回到酒店的大堂，明亮的光仿佛是在欢迎他的归来，他的理智也随之回归。那个决定糟透了，今晚就是由一系列糟糕的决定组成的，估计他还会继续做出糟糕的决定。  
  
Erik从口袋里把手机掏了出来，拨通了快速拨号的第一个号码，抓起手机贴在耳边想着。 _接电话，接电话，接电话，你个混蛋。_  
  
电话响了一下，两下，三下，就当Erik快要崩溃成一片一片时，电话接通了，对方的声音有些疑惑。“Erik？”  
  
“你房间号是多少。”  
  
“1217。”Charles的声音隐隐约约地混杂了些其他的噪音，像是嗡嗡的音乐声，让人心烦意乱，“有事吗？”  
  
“我上来了。”Erik说。  
  
“我不在那儿。”Charles这句话有一半是模糊不清的。  
  
“那我给自己开门。”Erik猛然说，“赶紧回来。”  
  
他得到了一声无比清晰的叹息。“给我五分钟。”Charles说。  
  
Erik按了按钮径直走入电梯中。五分钟，从理论上来说，这已经足够让他反应过来他又做了一个何等糟糕的决定——足够让他改变主意回到自己的房间，检讨这如同灾难一般的会议了。或者也可以这样，Erik看着不断爬升的数字，靠在电梯内反光的墙体思考。他可以去洗劫Charles房间内的迷你酒吧，然后在他回来之前离去。糟糕的决定，管它的呢。  
  
哪怕是在深夜与酒精的共同作用之下，从产生精神感应连接时所发出的嗡嗡声来判断，Charles是个守时的人。五分钟整，Erik抬头看了一眼床头柜上的时钟想着。  
  
“看来你自己先进来了嘛。”Charles看着敞开的大门，停下了在口袋里摸索门卡的手。  
  
Erik小声嘀咕了几句，扬了扬在Charles迷你酒吧里发现的一小瓶威士忌。“你介意我...？”  
  
Charles顿了顿，显然还没反应过来Erik出现在这里，在他的卧室，躺在他的床上，手里抱着一瓶昂贵的洋酒，正在朝他招手。“当然不介意。”  
  
Erik用自己的能力打开了瓶盖，想也没想就直接对着瓶口囫囵地喝了起来。他把喝空了的塑料瓶放在床头柜上，瓶身摇晃了两下后站稳了。“这酒太垃圾了。”Erik评论道。Charles在一旁说，“唔这也不像是我的品位。”  
  
他还没问Erik在自己的房间里要干什么。大概彼此都已心照不宣。  
  
“你来我这就只是为了洗劫我的迷你酒吧的吗？”Charles把钱包，门卡，还有一些零钱从口袋里掏了出来，放在桌上。他的动作沉稳谨慎，生怕惊动了Erik，“如果我要报销这些支出，我不敢肯定委员会的人会不会接受 _遇到一个喝得烂醉的同事_ 这样的理由。”  
  
“那就是她的问题了。”Erik挥挥手，根本没把委员会的人放在眼里。他蹙眉，“我真不是来这喝你这些垃圾酒精的。”他隔了好一会才如是说。威士忌灼伤了他的喉咙，同时也让他接下来说出这番话的逻辑看起来有理有据。“我想要你操我。”  
  
Charles愣住了。“抱歉？”  
  
Erik没有移开视线，他不是这种类型的人，从来不是。“你听见我说的。”他说。接着默默又在脑海里十分肯定地重复了一遍， _「我想要你操我。」_  
“你，”Charles干咳了几声，瞪大的眼睛里透出莫测的欣慰，“你确定吗？你这是——喝了多少酒啊？”  
  
“四瓶马蒂尼外加你这瓶屎一样的威士忌。”Erik从床上滑了下去——让这事成的唯一办法就是先闯入Charles的私人空间，然后 _让_ 他了解Erik这样并不是因为酒后乱性什么的，这只是Erik今晚的又一该死的糟糕的决定。“我没醉。”他朝前踏出几步，“我的脑子清楚的很。”Charles用那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛看着Erik，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他根本不知道该拿这样的Erik怎么办。“ _我意已决_ ，所以你他妈倒是快过来啊。  
  
Charles凑近了一点，但仔细一想还是要问清楚比较好。“万一你后悔了怎么办？”他问。  
  
“我已经后悔了。上帝救我，Charles，过来 _这里_ 。”  
  
最终Charles还是一点一点缩短了与Erik之间的距离，凑到他跟前吻住了他。他已不再犹豫，热情地吻上Erik。Charles抓着Erik的头发，舌头在他的口腔内攻城略池。Erik含糊地咕哝了几句将他推开。他把Charles的衬衣从裤子里抽了出来，扯着Charles皮带扣往床边移去。  
  
_「到床上去。」_ Charles的指示让Erik一点不适的感觉都没有。  
  
Erik让Charles把自己推倒在床，横躺在酒店的床罩上，之后一切的细节都模糊在震惊之中。他笨拙的手不耐烦地褪去Charles搭在小臂上的衬衣，Charles温暖的体重把他压在床垫里，他的手滑向Erik的裤子。 _「继续。」_ Charles觉得这大概是Erik最后一句说得清楚的话了——之后全都是柔软的的呢喃与喘息，嗡嗡作响的血液冲上Erik的大脑，只剩一些口齿不清的含糊片段。  
  
他甚至都没有发现自己已经射了。直到Charles把几乎都要从床上掉下去的他重新搬到中间他才反应过来。在酒精的作用下沉醉在高潮后的余韵中的Erik看着Charles拿着布在他的小腹上擦拭，这像是某种神圣的仪式一样的行为Erik以前从来没有见过，竟让他产生了一些微妙的情感。沙沙的声音持续了一小会，最后消失在熄灯之后的沉默里。  
  
宿醉的谎言蛰伏在脑中。他应该现在就离开，回到自己的房间里。他应该去睡觉。  
  
反正已经做了一晚上的糟糕的决定，他毅然决然地选择了后者。Charles的手臂环绕在他身上，温热的气息喷洒在Erik的后颈。其实他也不是特别的后悔。  
  
译注  
① NSF全称为The National Science Foundation，即国家科学基金会  
② T&P 即Tenure and Promotion Committee，任职与晋升委员会  
③ Saint Sebastian是基督教圣人之一  
④ 犹太人不信基督教  
  
*  
翌日，他在Charles的床上醒来，花了好一阵子才反应过来昨晚究竟发生了什么。Charles呼吸平稳，温热的体温靠在Erik身后，宽厚的手掌贴在Erik光裸的肌肤上。Erik抵抗着宿醉带来的头疼，掀起被子的一角坐在床沿开始穿衣服，他的动作把Charles惊醒了。  
  
“你没必要走的。”Charles躺在床上迷迷糊糊地说着。Erik回头看了一眼他，头发乱糟糟的，脸颊上还有枕头留下的淡淡压痕。  
  
Erik穿好裤子把裤链拉上。“当然有必要。Charles，就当这事从来没发生过。你懂我的意思吧？”  
  
Charles坐直了身子，睡眼惺忪的他摆出一副严肃的神色。他总是无微不至地关照Erik，尽管对方对此并不领情。Charles只是说了一句“当然。”，Erik分不清这究竟是他的妥协还是无可奈何的不满。  
  
“你要走了吗？”Charles问。  
  
“当然。”Erik拿上他的钱包和外套，不再理会赤身裸体的Charles，并没有注意到自己其实盯着Charles身上的雀斑以及肩上若隐若现的痕迹看了很久。  
  
等他回到了自己房间所在的楼层，他才意识到自己忽略了那么多东西。口腔中残留的酒精与性事后的味道带着陈旧的苦涩，他刷了两次牙才把它祛除。他还冲了个澡，用酒店沐浴露清冽的花香覆盖了Charles的气味。Erik站在喷头底下，抬头看着花洒，幻想着要是能在这里冲上一天，或许等他们踏上回程再次与Charles相见时，两人都能将这件事情遗忘。  
  
Erik用酒店的咖啡壶给自己泡了好几杯咖啡。他换上了量身定制的西装，简洁笔直的线条，将一切都隐藏在绝对的控制之下。并没有注意到眼睛下厚重的黑色痕迹与下巴上零星点点的胡茬。  
  
今天是年会最后一天。Erik是下午的飞机，这意味着他只有两个小时吃早餐和观看展报。他在五花八门的展板间漫无目的地徘徊。他在找Shaw，抱着希望能在下一个转角就能看见他站在那儿的期待，寻找着这个当他凑上前去丝毫不会将他放在眼里的人。Erik只是想证明自己罢了，他不亏欠那人什么，从来都不。  
  
结果并没有让他如愿。他提着自己的行李把它们塞进出租车后箱离开前往机场时，只有某种失望的情绪在内心中暗流涌动，如此的安定让他心神不宁。有那么一瞬间他竟然忘了自己飞机上的位置是紧挨着Charles的，直到他登机之后看见Charles站在过道上把他的背包和外套往行李架上塞时才想起。  
  
“这是我的座位。”Erik默默地说。  
  
“嗯，我知道，我给你挑的嘛。如果你喜欢，你可以坐靠过道的位置。”  
  
Erik只是摇摇头，估计这就是这段旅程里唯一会和Charles说的话了吧。Charles的样子看起来比Erik要好得多，脸颊红润，双眼明亮，看起来容光焕发的，想必昨晚有个质量良好的睡眠。最终他们就这样挤在一起，双方的手肘都在争夺扶手上的空间（Charles最终还是让步了）。  
  
客机把他们两人困在一起，密不透风的金属外壳内裹着一层塑料的舱壁。Erik无法避免与Charles接触，只能一个劲地往舷窗边上缩去。还好，现在Charles已经放弃了争夺那座位的扶手，他正端坐在自己的位置上，目测正在看飞行杂志。Erik换了个姿势寻找能伸展自己双腿的位置，寻找能够让自己畅快地呼吸的空间，可他根本找不着。  
  
飞机晚点了，他只好静坐在自己的位置上等待起飞。在这期间，机组人员已经不止广播了一次道歉。他现在真的由衷的觉得，早知道事情会这样，当初就应该搭那该死的火车回去。Charles揉了揉自己的太阳穴，脸上的肌肉有些扭曲，也许宿醉的影响比他看起来还要严重，也有可能是周遭这些急躁的乘客对他带来了负面的影响。  
  
当然更有可能是Erik的想法对他带来的影响。昨晚的那件事根本不能就这样轻易地埋没，对于Charles来说，这根本不可能。Erik很欣赏Charles的变种能力，但这从某种意义看，它的本质还是带有侵略性的。Erik确信，他不可能 _不_ 知道。昨晚他肯定已经知道了；甚至是早在两年之前，Charles与他第一次在伯克利的讲座上见面，他就已经知道了。昨晚他愿意与Erik共度良宵的理由只有一个。就像是去年秋天，他给他的那个电话，用那高贵的嗓音问他， _我们现在可以申请高级助理教授，你有兴趣吗？_  
  
“我知道，你雇用我的理由只是为我的身世感到遗憾。”当飞机的引擎全速启动之后，Erik说。  
  
Charles坐在晃动的客舱里，看着窗外不停向后退去的景象，愣住了。轮子离开地面的一瞬间给飞机带来了离心的失重感。  
  
“然而并不是这样。”Charles说。音量小得几乎要听不见。  
  
之后剩下的航程里，他们两人一句话也没有说。  
  
只剩下尴尬的沉默。当然更糟糕的是他们两人下飞机之后，还得一起走去打出租车的地方。在飞机上至少他们还可以装出一副全神贯注的样子看看书，阅读杂志，但现在他们手边什么也没有。那件过去从未发生过的事情就像一条绳索，把他们两个人紧紧地捆缚在一起。  
  
Erik让Charles先上出租车，看着Charles把自己的手推箱交给司机，然后和司机愉快地东拉西扯了几句之后打开了车后座的门。他伫在那儿，手还扶在门框上，欲言又止地回头看看Erik。但他什么也没有说。最后他们相视一望，Charles钻进了出租车里，就此分道扬镳。  
  
-Chapter 1 End-


	2. Example Two: Positive Reinforcement 案例二：正强化

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两人精神感应的对话内容会用引号「」括起  
> 译注：简单的来说，在心理学中，把“为了得到某种奖励而不断重复特定的行为”这一过程称之作为正强化。

波士顿的气温逐渐开始回暖，尽管寒冷依旧，但也有一丝丝暖意出现—虽然这只是相对而言。出于各种各样的原因，Charles对于冬天向来没有什么好感，永无止境的风雪还有冗长的暗夜，有时比低温更让人心生厌恶。  
  
被期中考试与系院内堆成山的工作折磨得精疲力尽的Erik在周六的上午缓慢地醒来。不过Charles好像还是挺享受的。Erik看着贴在身上温暖的体温，惺忪地想起那模糊的梦境，警觉地从床上跳起，顿时睡意全无。他和Charles之间，尽管从某种意义上来说，他并不 _应该这样_ ，他们又回到了那个时候。  
  
可以肯定Charles还想继续睡一会，不过清醒过来的Erik从他的臂弯里爬了起来。这很尴尬，但他们已经像这样过了一个半月了：Erik把双腿挪到床边，坐了起来，抓起自己的衣服开始穿好。  
  
等到Erik用衣服把自己裹得严严实实之后，他说。“我们没有上床。”  
  
Charles只是像往常一样，默认了。  
  
过了一会他也从床上起来，从衣柜里拿出衣服换上，只有衬衣与牛仔裤，并没有外出的打算。一如往常，他周六的计划就是，和Erik一起呆着，然后送他离开之后，开始批改二十多份论文，最后再修改他最新的手稿。真是一个明智的计划。  
  
“那，”等他们两人向文明人一样穿戴整齐之后，Charles问，“你要留下来吃早餐不？”  
  
“你厨艺烂爆了。”之前答应过这邀请的Erik深有体会。  
  
真是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。在Charles看来，上次的炒蛋还有烤面包，真的没有弄砸嘛。不过他已经预料到会出现这样的情况，做出了预谋已久的反击，“你要觉得这样比较好，你也可以去做呀。看你这么嫌弃的样子，厨艺一定很好。”  
  
“你这是在引诱我去干活。”Erik的脾气还是一如既往的臭。但最终他也还是站在了Charles的厨房里，用自己的能力操作烤架还有搅拌钵，没过一会两人的盘子就被涂满了奶油和果酱的超薄欧式煎饼堆满了。噢当然，Erik推倒桌子对面的给Charles的那个盘子里的果酱和奶油看起来比自己的要丰盛得多。  
  
“你这是要把我养肥了然后宰掉吗？”Charles挑眉。  
  
“我知道你喜欢吃甜食。”Erik不屑地说。他在Charles的碟子旁放下一小杯现磨的特浓咖啡，坐好。“怎么？趁热吃吧。”  
  
“真棒，Erik。”Charles自言自语，更多的是称赞Erik付出的努力——当然对于Erik做的食物，他不用尝都知道，那是佳肴。  
  
Erik只是固执地用沉默回应这赞扬，等到Chalres开始进食之后自己也跟着开始食用。他们的餐桌看上去很安静，不过Charles和Erik一起用餐，早就已经习惯性地无视了他内心那纷纷扰扰的杂乱思绪。  
  
很快，Erik吃完了他的早餐，把平底锅和盘子留给Charles处理。当然Charles也会思考作为回报，Erik会不会让他口一个，或者是选择一些其他他喜欢的方式。这些挥之不去的可能性，带着诱人的希望，缠绕在与Erik度过的剩余的时光里。Charles总能在它们变得更加古怪之前适可而止。  
  
“再次感谢你。”他对Erik说着。Erk简略地点了点头，在心中又重复强调来了一次，「 _这一切都是不存在的，所以我们不会讨论它。」_ “那么，周一见。”  
  
“当然。”Erik把自己的大衣从门后的衣架上拿起。现在Charles已经学会，不去指望那个不存在的吻别了。  
  
周末剩余的时间过得还是相当充实，周一回去之后Charles觉得这几天过得还算满意的。一周之始意味着又有了新的待办事项，研讨会的工作越来越忙碌，几乎要超出Charles的掌控范围。下一年的ANA年会他将要出任规划委员会，他还要带研究生，给本科实验室授课，更别说他还申请了三个资助项目。  
  
Charles虽然不讨厌这样，但是他有时候还是挺嫉妒从来不会参加这种活动的Erik。至少他嫉妒Erik一直都有足够的时间进行自己的研究。  
  
当然咯，自从Charles看了Erik这学期的活动表，他真的觉得Erik应该更加积极一点。虽然他的终身教授已是板上钉钉的事，但在同事之间树立良好的形象十分有必要——同时这也可以避免委员会的人临时改变主意。看来Charles真的得做点什么。  
  
所以在某天的下午三点，Charles敲响了Erik办公室的门，他知道Erik一定会在那儿，写东西。Erik向来都会严格遵守他的时间表。  
  
“请进。”他听见Erik这么说之后，Charles推门而入。  
  
“有事吗？”Erik的视线没有从显示屏上移开。他有两个显示屏，一个是用来看文档，另一个是用来分析核磁共振成像的。Charles忍住了凑上去查看屏幕上的数据的冲动，不然他在这耗费的时间就远不止这点了——毫无疑问，这一定会上升成学术的争论。感觉精神被入侵之后Erik十分焦躁不安——不过如果他真的想要一个人呆着的话，他不会让Charles进来的。  
  
Charles就是这么安慰自己的。（作为一个精神感应者，对于这方面他还是相当自信。）  
  
“下周在研究生学院会举行本科生的研讨会。”他坐在Erik面前的椅子上说道。Erik办公室里的这张椅子是全系院里最不舒服的一张，没有人想在那儿多呆一会，不过Charles能应付得来。  
  
“所以呢？”Erik盯着屏幕，皱眉，“你是本科生主席，我相信你会处理得过来的。”  
  
“我也相信你作为教授，如果你想要加薪或者晋升，也应该更加活跃一点。”  
  
至少，这番话还是成功让他露出一个不为所动的表情。Erik停止了打字。“可以肯定的是，那些微不足道的加薪不足以说动我，让我去参加你的研讨会。”  
  
显然，这种级别的劝说是行不通的。  
  
“关上门，Erik。”Erik的顺从让他惊讶，金属门把转动了一下关上了。Erik的反应向来不慢。Charles探入Erik的意识中，发现他的注意力几乎已经从电脑上全都转移到Charles身上了。有意思，Charles想。看来这方法可行。  
  
“干什么？”Erik抢在Charles开口前问道。  
  
“那并不是我来找你的真正原因。”Charles说。他从椅子上站起，绕过Erik的桌子，指尖慢悠悠地在桌面上划过。Erik的目光一直追逐着Charles的手指，等他完全走到桌子后面时，Erik把自己的椅子转过去，面向Charles。两人之间的距离仅剩几英寸。“还有，你真的得把门锁上。”看着因他的建议而不禁扬眉的Erik。  
  
“很好。”Charles轻声说。跪了下来。分开Erik的双腿，欣喜地看着并不拒绝自己的Erik。Erik的肌肉十分紧致，但又不会过分的结实，精瘦得恰到好处。Charles享受脱掉Erik精致的西装，让那些原始的肌腱与交织的线条展露出来。如果让他来脱掉Erik的衣服，他会感受到当自己的手指游走在Erik的小腹时，那包裹在纤维之下震颤不已的躯体。他的手指悄悄攀上了Erik的裤子。  
  
“你能帮我把它脱掉吗？”Charles问。Erik默默地照着做了，卡扣在Erik精确控制之下打开了，“还有你的拉链，很好。”Erik也接着做了，内心虽然十分顽固地抵抗，但隐藏在颤抖之下的欢愉还是让他服从了命令。他已经硬了，性器顶着平角内裤，从裤缝中凸起。Charles享受地看着颤抖的Erik不停喘息，即将失控地他说“ _Charles。”_  
  
“嘘。”Charles小声地说，指甲划过Erik下体的轮廓。Erik断断续续地喘息着，臀部不由自足向上抬去，急不可耐地渴求更多。如此精妙的瞬间。  
  
他小心地凑近Erik那仍包裹在平角内裤之下的性器，呜咽的声音不经意地就从口中溜出，意识几乎要融化在无尽的欢愉之中。Charles欣然发现，他如果让Erik _做这个_ ，或是 _让他来做_ ，Erik都会答应，微妙得不可思议。Charles将自己的意识轻轻刺入Erik的脑中，确保情绪越来越激昂的Erik并没有陷入一些糟糕的回忆。他把Erik的内裤脱下，将松紧带卡在Erik的囊袋上，将Erik含在口中。  
  
Erik轻哼了几声，像是某种强化(reinforcement)，鼓励Charles继续他的动作。他品尝着Erik略带咸湿的皮肤，深陷其中。但这仍不够——远远不够。他只是吮吸着顶部，舌尖抵在敏感的底面。他抬头看着睫毛轻颤的Erik，正低着头，兴致勃勃地看着自己，握着扶手的指尖有些隐隐发白。  
  
他继续保持着这个姿势，直到Erik开始急促地抱怨，他才把剩余的部分全都吞入口中——反正是尽他所能地吞下了Erik那傲人的尺寸。Erik的手紧紧扯着Charles的头发，力道恰到好处。Charles并不在意，他把自己全身心地投入这之中，他跪在地上，头部在Erik的两腿之间上下摆动，氤氲的湿热裹在那下体上。  
  
最美妙的部分当然还属向来能够良好地克制自己的Erik开始不住把自己的头向后仰去，脖颈优雅的曲线展露无遗，臀部不经意地向Charles口中推送，他的手掌时而紧握，时而松开，只想从这之中解脱。Charles的下巴有些隐隐作痛，但要把它完成还是绰绰有余。  
  
_来吧。_ 他这么说着，不一会，Erik就射在了他嘴里，温热的液体有些淡淡的咸味。Charles毫不犹豫地把它们全部吞下，继续舔吸Erik两腿之间微微跳动的阴茎。直到他退出来之后，抬头看见双颊绯红的Erik，把自己的头发揉得蓬乱。  
  
他最后舔了几下，把自己的唾液和滴落的精液清理干净。Erik微微颤抖，低头看着他，欢愉让他的眼睛泛着光，高潮的余韵让他眼前发白。还没等Erik动身，Charles从Erik桌上的纸巾盒里抽了一把纸巾，把剩余那些粘腻的体液擦了干净——尽管Erik还是觉得冲个澡会更舒服。一个绝妙的暗示，Charles想，毫不在意已经有些麻木的双腿，蹲坐在自己脚后跟上。  
  
Erik的手有些痉挛，或许只是想要克制住无疑是抚摸Charles头发的冲动。其实Charles并不介意这些，但Erik会——Erik介意很多东西，Charles还有很多需要慢慢了解。他介意谈起这些事，哪怕是Erik在周末偶尔会去Charles家里，或是在Erik的办公室之中，甚至有可能还会在Erik空旷的公寓里做。比起说些别的东西，Charles只是静静地让Erik平复自己的呼吸，就这样看着，让自己不要刻意地舔嘴唇。  
  
“我会参加你那愚蠢的本科生的活动的。”Erik最后这样说着。  
  
Charles微微一笑。

  
*

Charles同意了这个学期在研讨会上教授职业道德与敬业精神。这是自愿的公益服务，哪怕Charles已身兼数职，他依旧欣然答应了。这是一个非常重要的课题，可以说比研究生们在这里学习的任何知识都要重要。不过大部分的教授都认为这种课堂教学属于那种根本不想上可又不得不上的，不可避免的万恶之源。

  
今天授课的内容除了整整三小时的IRB①法规和道德准则以外什么都没有。Charles给他们展示完幻灯片和NSF制作的视频之后，他和他的学生们坐在一起，记录他们讨论的观点。  
  
对于学生来说，这大概是他们上过最无聊的一节课了，讨论的内容也不着边际。当然咯，如果他们无法忍受这样痛苦的求学路，他们也不会把读研摆在首位。Charles睁一只眼闭一只眼地听着这些充斥在课室内的想法，可以推测得出，他们在自己的学业上的一举一动将和现在所掌握的信息密切相关。  
  
“尽是不切实际的家伙。”Kevin说着严肃地推了一下自己的眼镜，哪怕他说的话漏洞连篇，依旧是一副自信心爆棚的样子。坐在他对面的Kitty（她已经吸收了部分Erik的性格）翻了个白眼，甚至是向来冷静的Xiaomeng都有些恼怒。“无论你花多少个小时去和他们解释，大多数人还是不知道MRI的 _工作原理_ ，为什么还要告知他们实验内容？”  
  
Charles不禁倒吸了口凉气。在他的脑海里，他记忆中的某个角落，有些东西是他永远无法掩埋的。他那时才十二岁，惊慌失措地看着Kurt还有医院的高层人员来回走动，看着Kurt在一份又一份的文件上签下龙飞凤舞的名字，把一叠叠的文件推到桌子的那一边。他突然有些理解为什么Erik会把这些研究生都当成危险分子了，毕竟没怎么受过教育的白痴的危险性基本为零。  
  
“你问我我问谁。”Xiaomeng讽刺地说，“或许你可以告诉那些人这是一些屌炸天的实验。”  
  
“我可没这么说。”Kevin抗议道，“我想 _说_ 的是——”  
  
“你想说的是，”Charles忍不住脱口而出，“你根本就没有考虑过身为一个研究员地位的特殊性，包括那些信任你的人，你关心的人——甚至是你的至亲托付给你的权利，你都没有考虑过。”他深吸了口气，无论是停下还是继续说，都已经让Kevin羞愧不已。“你也没有考虑过这份信任是有多么重要，更别说将它置于首位。”  
  
教室内瞬间鸦雀无声，在座所有的人都惊呆了。Kevin的脸红到耳根，内心因愤懑的尴尬而混乱不堪，可Charles没有丝毫的歉意。  
  
“正如我所说，”Kevin最后抛下一句，“不过是唱唱反调罢了。”  
  
Charels长舒了一口气，连他自己都没有反应过来已经屏息了那么久，他抢在Xiaomeng跳出来反驳之前开了口，“让我们重新回归逻辑上能接受的争论。”接着他看着Kevin继续说，“而不是那些属于键盘侠的观点，谢谢。”最后逐渐地，讨论也重归正轨。Charles坐在一旁聆听现在这相对平静的讨论，紧张的心绪逐渐平稳。  
  
研讨会结束的时间比预期要晚，Charles回到自己的办公室门口看见Erik在门外等候，交叉双臂抱胸靠在墙上，脸上是一成不变特有的阴沉的表情。  
  
“很好。”Erik说，“你回来了，我们走。”  
  
“等我先把衣服拿上。”Charles说着，Erik用能力替他打开了办公室的门。Erik可是第一次等Charles下班，通常他都只是到Charles的公寓里找他，或者在大半夜里给他发短信让他过来。让Charles有些惊讶的是，Erik并没有和他一起进去。  
  
Charles抓起挂在椅背上的外套，拿上几份文章的评论装进自己的笔电包里。Erik默默地在外面看着，默默地和Charles穿过大堂，默默地就像Charles的脾气暴躁的影子。Charles不知道是什么原因造成了现在的场面，但他可以 _肯定_ 他掌握的信息比他能问出来的要多得多。Erik不能容忍他人质疑他的行动，任何关系到Erik的行为，涉及到‘为什么？’的问题，都会让他怒不可遏。对此，就算是Charles也束手无策。  
  
Charels把那些提到嘴边的疑问压在喉咙里，带着Erik下楼，走了出去。就算在冬季残余的最后几天里波士顿依然裹着厚重的白雪，尽管它们已经有些融化，露出了隐藏在暴雪之下的尘土。气温逐渐回暖，温暖的气候让Charles有些不自在——大概是因为他们没有任何学术活动时，Erik依然跟在他身边的缘故吧。  
  
“今晚我请客。”Charles钻进自己的车里，漫不经心地说。Erik一想到Charles是开车来 _波士顿这个该死的地方_ 工作的样子，不禁有些兴奋，当然更多的是因为眼前这台德国制造的，精致严谨的车。  
  
Erik淡淡地耸肩。“只要没有虾或猪肉，其余随意。”  
  
“印度菜呢？”  
  
“可以。”  
  
Erik听起来平平淡淡的，他从来都不会过分狂热。他坐在Charles的副驾驶位上，调整了一下位置，让他那双长腿能够更加舒适。身形瘦长得有些怪异，凌厉的线条让Charles还没习惯。Charles把车子倒了出来，从停车场里开出，驶入街道。  
  
他们回去的路上不会有任何交流，Erik一直低着头摆弄他的iPhone，显然这是为了故意忽视Charles。从他脸上的表情来看，Charles猜测他大概是在回复学生的邮件。Erik向来无法容忍他口中的那些‘惊天地泣鬼神的无知’。  
  
“那么。”Charles再也无法忍受这沉默，他开了口，“今天过得还充实吗？”  
  
“还过得去。”Erik说着，注意依旧放在他的手机上。Charles也没指望他会说点别的，当Erik继续接着往下说时，让他有些惊喜，“我写了封信申请R01②项目。”  
  
Charles点点头。“那可真是...太棒了。”他说。这已经不算是 _还过得去_ 的一天了。  
  
“我想要你帮我看看。”Erik继续说，依旧不屑地盯着自己的手机。  
  
这就是为什么Erik出现在这里的原因吗？在这之前也有许多Charles的同事让他帮忙修改材料，但他们从来都不会直接跑到他的家里去。  
  
“明天吧。”Charles说。这回答让他有些不耐烦，又有些喜悦。其实吧，Erik早都知道Charles可以任由他指挥。不管他们之间发生的什么（虽然往往什么事都没有），大多数都是围绕Erik展开的，但Erik却从不会霸占Charles工作上的时间。  
  
_今天你也把他拖在了办公室里，浪费了他整个下午。_ Charles想着，脸有些微微发烫。不过没关系，至少它的结局是好的，如果仔细回味一下那感觉，他还是觉得自己的喉咙有些刺痛，整节研讨会时他都在思考他的学生们是不是发现了他的声音有些沙哑。好吧，他确实是要在某些地方划清界限了。  
  
“我打算这几天就提交上去。”Erik说，“最迟这周末。”  
  
“记得准备你在本科研讨会上要说的稿子。”Charles说。Erik陷入沉思，用充满敌意的沉默作为回应。“不过在此之前我得看看你的意向书。”  
  
那一瞬间他感觉Erik同意了，尽管带着千百般不情愿。脑海中明显的变化让他不禁满意地咕哝了几句，Charles猜测Erik是有意这么做的。他注意到这似乎有某种规律，大概，就像一种特定的...条件反射。大概是某种症结？不管如何，利用这一点似乎有都些不人道。  
  
Charles将这个想法搁置在一旁，到时候再验证也不迟。  
  
Charles住在后湾区的一幢三层的房子里，优美的维多利亚式建筑让他看见第一眼就深深地爱上了它。他热爱这片区域的一切，从这永恒的宁静到太阳透过枝头的缝隙洒在鹅卵石上的光斑，还有这个每晚慢跑时他都会爬上的那陡峭的小坡，他都十分喜爱。Charles能看得出，Erik也喜欢这里，尽管他的内心中对于富人区的生活还是有些不爽。  
  
“下车。”Charles把车停好之后说。这是一个测试，他看着Erik一脸不乐意的表情，但还是顺从地下车了，毫无怨言地站在人行道上。其实Charles也是有听见他的抱怨的，但它们一直安安静静地困在Erik的脑海中。真是敷衍的抱怨。  
  
他带着Erik走了进去，接下来半小时里，他和这个闯入他世界里的奇怪的访客一起完成他每周末晚都会做的日常活动。他把笔电包丢在一旁的沙发上，把外套脱下挂在门后，把鞋子脱在一堆垫子上。Erik一脸嫌弃地看着丢得到处都是的雪地靴和跑鞋，一言不发。他把自己的挎包放在沙发的另一端，跟着Charles走进厨房。  
  
“看看你想吃点什么。”Charles说着把一张快递菜单递到Erik面前，Erik默默地拿了起来。Charles看不出Erik的顺从究竟是因为如果不吃就要饿肚子，还是在对Charles微妙的语气做出回应。  
  
不管怎么样，Erik看着菜单，说。“双份的牛油鸡和印度薄饼。”  
  
Charels把订单下好。直到食物送来之前，这就是他们最后的交流。Charles坐在早餐卓的椅子上——另一张餐桌上堆满了信件和这个大半个忙碌的学期里累计的废纸——坐在这还可以让Erik寻找他的银器。让Erik用自己的能力感知抽屉里他想要的餐具还是挺愉悦的。看着Erik拉开金属的抽屉从里面取出刀叉，有那么一瞬他都想要把厨房里的灯具都换成金属的了。就连Erik他自己都没有意识到，遵循Charles的指令，让他产生了不知名的满足。  
  
“今天你的一个学生来找我。”Erik吃了一半突然开口。他的食量比Charles想象中的还要多——他的胃好像一个无底洞，都不知道吃进去的食物都哪去了。双份的食物对于Charles来说可以吃两顿了，甚至是四顿，可Erik竟然一口气就全都吃完了，他甚至还盯着Charles的食物蠢蠢欲动。  
  
“哦？”Charles引导着Erik接着往下说。  
  
“Hank McCoy。他让我去参加他的论文答辩小组。”  
  
Charles挑眉。在之前的某次交谈中，Hank确实提过一嘴。在Charles看来，Erik确实是推荐人选之一，可其他的教授与Hank的研究方向相关性更高一些。他以为他们会选择Jasanova和Tenenbaum。他咬了一口薄饼，掩饰自己内心的惊讶，用咀嚼与吞咽压制开口说话的冲动。  
  
“那你怎么说？”  
  
Erik模糊地咕哝了几句。“我问他这事跟你说了没有，然后我问他为什么要选我。他说，如果他能在我的提问下‘存活’，那他的论点也足够坚定了。”  
  
“我知道你是预设人选之一。”Charels让自己的声音听上去尽量的委婉。可这还不够委婉——对于Erik来说，这还不够——从Erik看他的眼神里就能看得出来。“Erik我知道你想说他作为一个学者应该怎么怎么样，但Hank比他看上去还要严谨，比你想象中还要缜密。”  
  
“和普遍的情况恰巧相反，我也是认为我们的研究生都能勉为其难地称为知识分子的。”Erik干巴巴地说，“我告诉他如果他能给我看到一些有价值的东西，我会考虑的——在我同意之前，我想和你谈谈。如果我真的有这打算的话。”  
  
“这就是你今晚来我家的原因吗？”虽然这有些危险，但他还是问了出口。“我并不觉得Hank  McCoy的事情对你来说有这么高的优先级。”  
  
Erik凶狠地看了他一眼，直接插走了Charles盘子里的芝士菠菜作为回应。Charles默许了他的行为，这是让Erik继续与他交流的方式。Charles一言不发地把他的盘子推到桌子中间，但愿这样Erik能收敛一点。Erik一如往常，还是不断给他带来惊喜，他把薄饼挪开，把剩下的菠菜和奶酪吃掉。  
  
“你不是饿了一天吧？”Charels笑着说。  
  
“当然不。”Erik皱眉，“我吃了一条蛋白质棒，还有些咖啡。”  
  
严格来说，这真是...莫名心疼。“很庆幸我用这些印度菜拯救了你。”Charles说，“你要来些点心不？”  
  
“看情况。你有什么？”  
  
冰箱里还有些雪糕，但Charles不知道Erik在这他该怎么办，一个奇怪的新变量扰乱了他下班后的日常作息。和Erik一起坐在桌上，安安静静地用餐，在Erik在房子里闲逛，对他的财产发表肆意评论的同时还要完成自己的工作，这还真不是什么值得向往的事情。  
  
“几个街区外有雪糕店。”Charles最终这么说，“你意下如何？”  
  
Erik摇头，他的餐具放在盘子里，他的手放在桌上，整整齐齐一丝不苟地摆放好。“我还有事要做。我没有时间和你 _约会_ 。”  
  
Charles靠在椅背上，对他的这番指责有些惊讶。Erik眼神锐利地看着他。他应该预料到Erik会会错意的，他沉思，用Erik视线外的那只手撑着椅子。他很好奇为什么Erik一直要这个样子，他想知道Erik是不是真的觉得他也挺有魅力，想知道他是不是真的有那个意思。  
  
“看在上帝的份上。”他的口吻听起来就像他妈一样，比Charles想象中还要冷漠。“我们根本没有约会。你忘了？”  
  
Erik一想起他们那不成形的协议，就不禁缩了一下身子。Charels根本无意去定义它，不管怎样， _它们都会_ 随着Erik的心情改变。唯一的常量只有两人之间的冲突与绝不约会，至于其他的东西，全都是变量。在Charles看来，顺其自然就是最好的了。  
  
“来吧。”他说着端起自己的盘子，“我们去买点雪糕，我保证我不会和你手牵手去的。我们买完马上就回来，你也可以继续你的工作。”  
  
Erik在用沉默反抗，银质餐具在颤抖。Charles克制住了在句末加上一句 _你的选择_ ，毕竟Erik当然知道这 _是_ 他的选择。据Charels对Erik的了解，他总会在沉默中不经意的屈服，对于Charels来说， _选择_ 不过是语义上模棱两可的概念。他把剩菜放好（Erik其实还是好想继续吃），拿上钱包钥匙，等Erik出来。  
  
终于，Erik站了起来，他向Charels屈服了，他意志力的延展性真是出人意料。他拿上钱包手机，乖乖地跟在Charels身后离开了房子，Charles带着他去了那家Emack & Bolio雪糕店。实话实说，Charles真的没有打算牵着他的手——甚至都没有开玩笑的意思——就算Erik和他走得那么近，Charles依然保持一言不发。  
  
“你都吃饱了。”Erik看着Charles在花生黄油奥利奥和麋鹿踪迹(moose tracks)③间犹豫不决时又加了一句，“快点决定你到底要吃什么。”  
  
就算Charles说了他们可以在回来的路上边走边吃，Erik最终还是决定坐在外面，斜倚着伸处他的修长的双腿交叠在一起，搭在庭院里。就算是吃得手忙脚乱，防止那融化的雪糕滴在他昂贵的裤子上的Erik还是不忘继续用他的手机看邮件。  
  
“斯坦福里也有一家这样的店，他们还有雪糕三明治。”Erik说，“真正的那种，用新鲜出炉的饼干，中间夹着他们自制的冰淇淋。”  
  
客观的来讲，Erik从来都没有说过他在斯坦福里发生的事。这感觉有些亲切，但Charles并没有让他的情绪写在自己脸上，只是默默吃着他的雪糕，趁Erik不注意时偷看他几眼。看着Eriik这样舔食那圆锥形的雪糕，真是让人心神不宁。Charles思考着今晚要怎么样才能让Erik跪在他两腿之间。或许也可以用其他的方式。Charles会做出什么样的要求，让Erik去舔他的老二呢。  
  
“Toscanini里也有类似的，他们店就在中央广场附近。”Charels在Erik不打算继续往下说时接过了话题，“不过用的是奶油蛋卷，不是饼干。”  
  
“唔。我还是觉得饼干更好。”  
  
在此之后，又是意料之外的沉默在陪伴他们，不过Charles也知道这不会持续太久。Erik不信任他，显然Charles对此根本没有任何办法。这已经和当时Charles去伯克利找Erik时完全不一样了——虽然人还是这个人，但健谈多了。聪明，睿智，还带一些冷幽默。如果卸下他那一道道的防线，抚平他的伤痕，这才是属于Erik原本的样子。  
  
Charels是一个精神感应者，但他不会用他的精神感应能力处理这种问题。它或许，大概，能在Erik暴走时保他周全——可能吧。Charles思考过关于Erik的许多，它们大多看上去都是相当危险，但事实上，它们都比意料中要稳定得多。  
  
Erik估计是厌倦了长期保持一个姿势。他抖抖肩膀站了起来，像是要摆脱什么不舒服的东西，一脸不耐烦地等Charles吃完他的雪糕。“这可是花生黄油巧克力味。”Charles说，“需要慢慢回味。”  
  
“在我看来只是混成一坨的物体罢了。”Erik轻蔑地瞄了一眼Charles雪糕杯里糊成一团的东西。他早就把那个会给他的衣服造成威胁的东西囫囵吞枣吃干抹净。他胡思乱想的思绪就像雪糕，混在一起。Charles嘴里的雪糕一定很粘腻，藏在他口腔内角落里的雪糕竟然让Erik产生了想要把它们舔干净的冲动。  
  
他们在Erik的混乱值突破临界点前离开了。道路很空旷，有足够的空间让他们并排走，Charles的手安分地插在自己的口袋中。Charles知道就算自己和Erik说了也是无济于事，经常在他们交流完毕，或者是Erik结束了他的讲座后，Erik那双精瘦，强壮，灵巧，敏捷的手总是让他心烦意乱。有时，Erik会使用自己的能力来操纵激光教鞭或是其他的金属物件时，他那双手摆动的姿态角度，就像一个雕刻家，像一个指挥家，巧妙地装点他的作品，谱写他的乐章。  
  
Erik那双手擅长很多很多的东西，唯独除了在床上的事情。Charles偶尔也会鼓励他索取更多，就像自己毫不顾忌地索取Erik一样。有时Erik会同意，有时也不会；有时他的手指会纠缠在床单中，或是牢牢地握着床头的铁架。  
  
他们回来了，把衣服挂在衣柜里，摆放好鞋子，Erik拿起自己的挎包与Charles擦肩而过，穿过客厅，霸占了Charles的一个扶手椅开始他的工作——当然这空间的争夺也会扩散到争夺茶几桌，争夺沙发。Charles坐在另一张椅子上看着一些闲书，与Erik拉开的距离足够说服自己现家里依然只有自己一个人，他在逃避那一直扰乱他思绪的Erik。  
  
可惜这一切都是不可能。Erik之前会来这里找他，都是出于肉体上的原因。仅此而已。这也并不意味着Charles会介意Erik的出现与其他的事情...扯上关系。Charles不知道当那欲望来临时，是否依旧能够保持清醒。Erik每换一次姿势都让Charles内心一惊，他期待他会起身，朝他走来，告诉Charles是时候上楼了。  
  
Charles今年已经三十八岁了，已经有足够的定力克制这样的事情。但他依旧，在一旁看着Erik趴在桌子边缘，幻想着他那褪去这些衣物之后的躯体。  
  
“我要去睡觉了。”Charles清楚地知道今晚估计就会这样结束后，最终这么说。  
  
Erik不可置否，继续浏览他的文章，甚至连头都没抬一下。Charles站了起来，把沙发上的抱枕放回原位，又将手中的书放回架子上。Erik依旧是皱着眉在看他的东西，停顿了一秒左右在旁边加上自己的批注。  
  
“晚安。”Charles把那句 _一起来吗？_ 咽了回去。Erik的手向Charles的方向轻轻挥了挥，Charles最后转身离开了房间。  
  
上楼之后他脱下了穿了一整天的衣服，换上了法兰绒睡裤和普通的T恤。睡衣这东西，以前Erik在这的时候他从来没有穿过。他的精神感应依旧连接着楼下的Erik，但Erik似乎把他的心思都放在了他的工作上，甚至根本都没有在想Charles。Charles躺上床，盖好被子，设定好手机的闹钟。  
  
浅眠的他迷迷糊糊做了很多梦，大多都是关于Erik那杂乱的fMRI数据还有他的回归分析法。Erik的意志像铁打的一样强硬，像激光一样精准，Charles的自制力本不应如此，但Erik的出现考验了他一整晚——空手而归的他只好作罢。  
  
Charles独自一人进入了梦乡，并没有留意到Erik的思绪已经从工作上脱离。回想起来，他好像确实模模糊糊地感到他踏上了楼梯，滑稽地溜进房间里。Erik惊讶地发现Charles真的已经睡着了。  
  
  
译注：  
① IRB全称是伦理审查委员会(Institutional Review Board)，其职责之一是保障科学研究中人类被试的基本权益。  
② R01是美国国立卫生研究院(National Institutes of Health，NIH)的项目之一，是生命科学和生物医学领域学者关注程度非常高的一类项目。在很多美国学校，一个助理教授拿下一个R01项目就能顺利解决升职和终身教席。其重要性可见一斑。  
③ 其实就是香草巧克力味的雪糕，据说是因为混在一起很像麋鹿在雪地上踩过的脚印，所以就用这个词替代了这种口味。

 

忽然，他意识到的第一件事便是，Erik的手正放在他肩上，把他晃醒了。Erik的脑海中的困惑与欲望在叫嚣。Charles转了个身，在昏暗的灯光下，Erik趴在他上方，紧绷的身体不停颤抖，他的思绪在冲击Charles，带着Erik的渴望，急躁，还有愤怒，一遍又一遍地洗刷Charles的大脑皮层。他的渴望里有很多东西，大多都与性事有关，它们突然爆发，又突然归于平静。  
  
“我想要你操我。”Erik的声音平淡得不能更平淡。  
  
“很好。”Charles说着。今晚早些的时候，就在...没错，在Erik专心地眯着眼睛舔食冰激凌的时候，他就已经燥热难当了。“但我想要你舔我的鸡巴。”  
  
Erik重重地咽了口唾沫，飘忽不定的目光落在Charles身上，看着Charles已经有些隆起的胯部。“怎么样？”Charles大胆地柔声问道，“你能做到吗？”  
  
过了很久Erik才点点头。Charles抢在他说话前开了口。“很好。那把你的衣服都脱掉。”  
  
他看着顺从的Erik。尽管对于Charles的要求，他看上去好像有些不满，但Erik好像还是已经被自己的渴求绕进去了。最开始是衬衣，一颗接着一颗地将纽扣从棉质的布料中按出去，露出了胸口与腹部紧绷的曲线。Charles坐在那儿，手牢牢地按在床垫里，克制想要触摸Erik的肌肤的冲动，蜜色的皮肤表明Erik是一个没事就家里蹲的人。他把衬衣脱了下来，Charles也把自己的衣服脱掉，丢在地板上，紧挨着Erik的衣服，现在他们两人都一丝不挂，寒冷的温度让Erik的乳尖挺立。  
  
“继续。”Charles接着说。Erik用自己的能力解开裤子上的纽扣，迷人的手指把拉链下拉，勾着裤带把它扯下，脱掉。他的欲望已经唤起，惊人的性器硬硬的，红红的。Charles感觉自己小腹有些紧，他向后靠去，将身体全部的重量压在床头的铁架上，看着Erik爬上了床。  
  
Erik没有马上就脱掉Charles的睡衣。他只是静静地趴在那里，其中一条膝盖抵在Charles的两腿之间，绕过Charles的肩膀抓着他身后的铁条，另一只手向下，摊开手掌摩挲，隔着绒布感受Charles的形状与尺寸。他的视线没有离开Charles，Erik覆在Charles阴茎上的手掌所带来的力道与压力让他的大腿越来越热。这难耐的欲望。  
  
伴随着这些所有让人不耐烦的情况下，Erik很容易就会忘记他其实拥有相当充足的时间来满足自己的需求。他现在只是急躁地想要继续做，他在试探Charles，他紧紧握着那根金属，确保这样做没错。这 _确实不错_ ，至少对于Charles来说是的，至于Erik潜意识中的某部分——正是Erik并不愿意公开承认的那一部分——也很享受它们。他附身撑在Charles身上，他知道这样的姿势是Charles想要的。这是Charles无解的矛盾，特别是此刻Erik在他身上游走的手，让他的肌肉越来越紧。  
  
“继续，Erik。”Charles呢喃，抬高了臀部，靠近Erik的手心。  
  
一开始他还有些抗拒，但并没有持续太久。Erik放开了床头的铁条，然后缓缓地，他低下了头，健美的曲线像波浪一样弯曲，接着是他的肩膀，他向后退去，脊骨依然优雅地向上拱起。他的指尖在Charles的胸口撩拨，双唇追随着自己的手指，轻柔地不经意扫过Charles的肋骨和小腹。Erik把Charles睡裤的扣子解开，大腿上有几颗雀斑，不知为何让Erik看着有些莫名的兴奋。  
  
Charles调整了一下姿势，让Erik脱下了裤子。Erik坐在他两腿之间，弯腰将Charles含在嘴里。他的舌尖在Charles的性器的底端滑动。 _上帝_ ，Charles迷迷糊糊地想着，这感觉真是爽翻了，比他今晚那些狂热且不妥当的幻想要好成千上万倍。他正在尽力让自己不要胡思乱想，只是向Erik投射他的服从于技巧所带来的快感。他的指尖拽紧Erik的头发，引导着让他保持这个姿势，将他的头部向下按，将性器更多的部分推入口中，沉默的动作如此小心谨慎。「 _感觉真棒，保持这样继续，真完美。_ 」  
  
这赞扬让Erik相当满足，比起做其他一些说不定会让Charles失望的事情，Erik还真的挺想继续保持这样，含着Charles的阴茎，填满他的口腔，不停起伏他的头部。同时，他按着Charles大腿内侧，将他的双腿微微分开。Charles重重地喘了口气，这喘息差点变成呻吟。  
  
这样的Erik真的很难让人克制住想要在他嘴里疯狂抽送的冲动，他不知道Erik究竟能够承受多少。也许这一切——Erik不是那种容忍自己有任何缺陷的人，但如果不开口询问也未免显得太过粗鲁。可Charles知道他不能问。  
  
Charles在自己的脑海中品味Erik的情欲，品味Erik两腿之间紧绷的气氛，品味Erik的双腿贴在床上轻轻摩擦的姿态，他的欢愉与Charles的交织在一起。“干。”Charles低语，紧紧攒着Erik的头发。Erik另一只手溜到他阴茎的下方，轻轻抚弄Charles的会阴。他的手掌反复揉捻Charles的囊袋，最后还没等Erik反应过来，他就这样射了出来——但Erik马上将它们吮吸赶紧，快感绕着Charles的性器像涟漪一样向外扩散，在他的脊柱上滚落。Erik跪在床上，耐心地把他的精液全都咽下了肚子里。  
  
「 _棒极了。_ 」Charles说着，根本无法阻止自己继续沉沦，Erik还沉浸在Charles高潮后的余韵中，回味着Charles两腿间那完美的部位，仔仔细细地将它舔了个干净。Erik浑身颤抖，但他没有动，他大概也快要迷失在Charles身上了吧。Erik很高兴，不仅是因为他轻而易举就让Charles缴械了，而且还把他弄得 _很舒服_ 。目中无人的神色从他脸上消失不见，他舔了舔自己的唇，Charles的小腿慵懒笨拙地擦了一下他的小腿。  
  
当然，其实他们没有持续太久，毕竟这可是Erik呀。Charles被Erik所取悦是一回事，而那些情愫，是截然不同的另一件事。在Erik退开之前，Charles握住了他，他的嗓音有些沙哑，好像他才是刚才舔完别人老二的那个人。“到你了，Erik。让我来好好取悦你。”  
  
“我自己能做。”Erik说。哪怕他内心中迫切的渴求已经渗透得到处都是，他还是没有握上自己的阴茎。在他给Charles口交时，他都没有刻意地贴在床垫上摩擦，也没有用手替自己弄出来。不过现在他现在好像有些把持不住了。  
  
“让我来。”Charles重复了一遍，用膝盖顶了一下Erik。  
  
Erik再次弯下身子，顺从地趴在床上，背对着Charles。他的脊背很漂亮，Charles还是有足够的理智控制自己的行为，他欣赏地在Erik的脖颈与强壮的肩头上落下坚定而又温柔的吻，沿着背部那修长的弧线向下停在紧致的臀肌。Charles悠闲地在Erik脊骨后的缝隙游荡，继续深入，细细品味着恍然大悟的Erik。他终于明白Charles想要做什么了。  
  
Charles顿了顿，笑了一下，向前单手轻推Erik的大腿，将穴口露出——但Charles的意图不在那儿，至少现在还不是。他的舌尖扫过Erik臀瓣上柔软的肌肤，另一只手揉捏着它们，用指尖感受Erik那抽搐的肌肉，Erik浑身颤抖得厉害。  
  
Charles微微倾斜头部，正好能够贴上其中一块臀肉。松开之后看着皮肤上留下的红印，用他的舌头舒缓这带来的疼痛。他查看了一下他们的精神连接：Erik指节发白，握着床单，双眼紧闭，牢牢地将脸埋在枕头里，掩藏脸上灼热的温度。有那么一瞬，Charles有些担心，但仔细体会之后这不过都是喜悦，都是Erik意想不到，以前从未发掘过的情欲。  
  
Charles愉悦地轻哼了一声，舌头绕着Erik入口的括约肌打转。Erik依旧把脸埋在枕头里，不让自己发出声音，不过Charles知道他喜欢这样，他能感觉到他们之间那跳动的欲望。他重复了一次，这次直接舔在了入口上，Erik在他舌头的挑逗下，条件反射地紧缩了一下。  
  
「 _放轻松。_ 」Charles告诉他，可这只会让Erik变得更紧张，这排山倒海般的肉欲让他躯体紧绷。Charles得解决这个问题，他又舔了一次，伸出手臂环住Erik的大腿，握住他的阴茎的根部，缓缓地沿着这粗长拉动。  
  
快感几乎要摧毁Erik所有的理智，除了放弃抵抗，他别无选择。他的臀瓣在Charles掌中瑟瑟发抖，从他的脊椎向外扩散的拉力几乎要让他化成一滩液体。「 _很好。_ 」。Carles轻轻地说。这句话比爱抚更有效，它横跨信息之海，告诉Erik他是有多么享受这个。Erik的思绪正在那名为认同的贪婪的火焰中熊熊燃烧，混合着窘迫的渴求，混合着想向Charles全盘托出的尴尬。  
  
「 _不，这很完美。_ 」，Charles像是在安抚他。伴随着这欢愉，紧张的情绪也在悄悄蔓延，暧昧的念头就连他自己都无法辨析，要不是这般体贴——估计这一定会混乱不堪。Erik拧紧床单，有些莫名的抵触，他弓着身子，等待着那一刻的来临。  
  
Charles划过Erik的粗长，这根本就不是抚慰。他贴着Erik阴囊底部滚烫的皮肤，再次用力舔舐过去到达他的穴口，动作缓慢，带着从容不迫的情色，让Erik发出了Charles过去从未听过的动人的呻吟。（当Erik彻底舍弃自己的理智与尊严之后，他也会叫床，而且声音一次比一次动听。）Charles又扫了一下Erik，紧拽的力道让他大腿发疼，向Erik模糊地传递他的尺寸究竟是有多么惊人，在Charles的舔弄下是有多么坚硬，是有多么的不想要这么快就达到高潮。「 _再等等，现在好好享受这个。_ 」他在脑海里说，抵在Erik僵硬的臀肌上露出了一个笑容。Erik抽搐着，把脸埋在枕头里呻吟。  
  
真的，他可以一直这样做下去。Charles一直将Erik保持在那边缘徘徊。Erik也不打算抗争或是逃避，因为他只想让Charles选择他想做的事。Charles停了下来，用唾液润湿他的指尖，往里推送，Erik的思绪还没有从那如鼓声般震撼人心的快感中跌出，不停向外渗透的惊喜让他的呼吸变得越来越急促。虽然只是一瞬，Charles屏住呼吸，舔吻了一下Erik的后腰，Erik终于识趣地放松了一点。  
  
Erik体内很紧，很热，他的躯体在Charles那温柔地向深处探去的指尖下起伏。Charles爱死了这一切，他享受这一寸寸将Erik分开的感觉，拆散他的壁垒，挖掘深埋在底部的根基。Erik微微扭动了一下身躯，快感在他的腹股沟形成，但他得把持住自己，因为他必须牢牢记住Charles的命令：Charles能够探测他的意识。内心中一切矛盾的争夺，Charles都能聆听得到。此刻Erik真的就想这么放弃抵抗，把一切都交给Charles掌控。  
  
Charles的手指在Erik的后穴中蜷曲，摸索着他的内壁，但愿他运气能足够好，能找到Erik的前列腺，不然他只能用那老套的方法让他释放。他以前碰到过一次，在此之前Erik也让Charles按摩过他的后穴。既然有过这样的经验，这也意味着Charles的幸运值会更高——  
  
「 _啊哈。_ 」他的记忆力比想象中还要好，指尖擦过内壁上一片柔软的区域时，Erik像是触电般抽了一下，全身都绷得紧紧的，所有的意志力都放在了强忍着不要让自己射在自己身上和Charles的床上。  
  
“好极了。”Charles再次低语，他舔Erik着咬着自己手指的那一圈皮肉，缓慢地用手在操他，进出他的身体。很快，Erik再次蜷缩着身体，他的四肢又痉挛了一下。Erik的意识里全是杂乱的感觉，像星河一样耀眼，点亮了这黑暗的房间。Charles闭上眼睛，感知那在私人的一角中忽明忽暗的，不停变换的回忆。  
  
他继续抚弄Erik的阴茎，Erik享受这缓慢又坚实的感触，享受这肉体摩擦时带出微不可闻的声音，享受他的 _尺寸_ 。Charles以前从来没想过他能够驾驭这种级别的大鸡巴。但他喜欢Erik的，他的长度与尺寸很趁手。作为回应Charels对他做的这些让他狂热的一切，他用颤抖作为感谢，毫无保留展示他的愉悦。让Charels隐隐有些惊讶的是Erik竟然能够忍这么久，他竟然不会大喊着去他娘的，违背Charles的命令，直接狠狠地射他一脸。  
  
说到这...Charles的吻落在Erik的脊骨，正好就在那携带者荷尔蒙与热量，在Erik的躯干与大脑间不停传递电信号的主神经上。他描绘着这个吻，细微的不协调好像他说话时微妙的口音，这温暖，湿热的感觉一直传递到Erik的脑中，他的认知只解离出 _吻_ ， _唇_ ， _氤氲的湿气_ ，和 _Charles_ ，随后它们重新组合成另一道奔涌而出的情欲，Erik的肉体把他的手指夹得死死的，臀部朝Charles手中送去。  
  
距离求饶只有几步之遥，Charles完全有能力做到。他当然可以——心急如焚的Erik舍弃了所有潜意识里的尊严，现在不费吹灰之力就能将他击败。结果是，那傲慢优雅的，有些不协调的声音，在向他恳求。  
  
“继续。”Charles贴在Erik脊骨的末端呢喃，“Erik，你可以射出来的。”  
  
接着Erik真的就这么做了，速度快得让人讶异，他的性器在Charles手中跳动了几下之后射了出来。不少温热粘腻的精液沾到了Charles的指尖，Charles的手掌沿着Erik的柱体抹去，把它擦干净，让他叫了出来。Erik的叫床声很完美，介于喘息与呻吟之间，若不Charels深呼吸，前倾贴上了Erik的后背，他一定能够再射出来一次。  
  
他们这样躺着保持了很久，Charles在Erik高潮余韵中的海洋里漂泊。他不想知道这会持续多久，他只想让自己好好享受现在，享受这份宁静与温暖，他的手轻柔地覆在Erik的腹部，他的呼吸逐渐恢复平稳。  
  
最后，他才意识到他可能触及了一些Erik的痛处，Charles把自己的手指从Erik的臀间抽离，端坐在床，从床头柜上抽出几张湿巾，先把自己的手指擦干净之后再替Erik清理。此刻Erik的意识还是非常柔软，没有那些凌厉的线条，当然它们会在接下来的几分钟之内就重新恢复原状（就更别说第二天早上了）。  
  
Erik思考着那片水渍，不安的焦虑刺得他有些疼痛，Charles开了口，“我明天会把床单洗干净。反正本来也就是这么打算的。赶紧睡吧。”  
  
Erik轻哼了一下，躺好——不过这片水渍的存在也意味着为了避免不舒适的感觉，他得跟Charles凑得更近，温热的皮肤贴着Charles的，他们只好蜷在一起。他没有反对。Charles单手贴在Erik的胸口，气息喷洒在他的皮肤上，依偎在他的臂膀中。Erik也没有把他推开。

 


	3. Example Three: Occam's Razor 案例三：奥卡姆剃刀定律

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：奥卡姆剃刀定律指的是“用尽可能少的资源完成一件事”，简洁就是美。

Charles落地了，带着时差和隐隐的头疼，降落在阳光明媚的加利福尼亚的午后。正直旅游旺季的奥克兰机场显得十分忙碌。Charels的作息还停留在比这里晚三小时的波士顿，通常这个时候他一般都在安安静静地完成阅读之后享用晚餐。他的研究表明：就算精神感应者大脑的可塑性比起基线数据或非精神感应者要高出得多，要改变他们日常的作息也还是一件 _非常_ 不容易的事。  
  
或许就是因为这样吧。Charles跟着人流边走边想，他心事重重地从航站楼走到提取行李的地方，环境的改变会让他的能力也变得不太稳定。他不喜欢新学期的头两个星期，因为他要重新适应新的生活模式，新的起居作息。不过学期中的会议和讲座就让人欣慰的多，当然不排除它们也会有些无法回避的让人头疼的东西。  
  
他祈祷这次期中的讲座能少出一点状况，这就更愉悦了。当然，前提是他在这没有发现Erik Lehnsherr的踪迹。  
  
精神感应能力有一个明显的优点：你可以轻而易举地在人潮中找到低调行事的Lehnsherr。Lehnsherr身形高瘦，凌厉的曲线和宽厚的肩膀包裹在量身定制的衣服下。Charles只在ANA的另一个会议上见过他一次，现在终于有机会能够好好欣赏。Lehnsherr上前踏出几步，握着Charles的手。蜷曲的指尖上的力道小心翼翼的，脸上挂着一个看上去既危险又随和的笑容。  
  
“Lehnsherr博士。”Charles面带微笑地说。  
  
“Erik。”Lehnsherr纠正了他。  
  
“那，我叫Charles。”Charles永远不明白这个仪式的意义何在——他们不是博士就是教授——可还总是要乐此不疲地证明自己。  
  
“幸会。”Lehnsherr说，“我的车在停车场。”  
  
Charles拖着行李箱走在他旁边。他知道Lehnsherr也是一个变种人，但他不记得具体是哪一种变种能力。他没有读Lehnsherr的脑来寻找答案——猜测会显得更有趣不是么。他的能力隐蔽性也很高，或许是属于只能隐蔽在衣服之下的变种能力。诚然，这有很多种可能性：哪怕今天天气还算温暖，Lehnsherr也依然穿着长袖长裤。Charles深表怀疑，或许是某种和体能相关的能力：卓越的速度或者战斗力之类的。Lehnsherr的能力确实有可能隐藏在这幅精瘦与凌厉的身形里，毕竟强大的力量和体重通常没多大联系。  
  
不。应该不能。如果说Charles要猜测一种能力，它应该会更加抽象。这就像一种直觉，或许更应说是一种假性相关，但Charles还是不能想象突然发动能力的Lehnsherr会把他这一身精美的西装弄成一团糟的样子。也许是精神感应，或者是更加高级的能力。这让Lehnsherr看上去让人无比痴迷。这神秘感或多或少都给他罩了一层迷人的面纱，无时不刻地披在他的言行举止上。  
  
“这是你第一次来加利福尼亚？”Lehnsherr和他一起穿过停车场时问他，清凉的阴影瞬间将他们吞没。  
  
“并不。”Charles答，“我之前也因为开会来过几次，不过更多的都是来度假。我完全能够理解为什么你读完研究生之后还选择留在这儿，这里的气候真是无可挑剔。”  
  
Lehnsherr的意识带着一些不易察觉的混乱传入Charles脑中，尽管它微不可见，但并不是毫无意义。也许是因为他不喜欢这样的闲聊吧，而且上来就讨论天气，这真的是一个让人无法忍受的老掉牙的内容。Charles换了一个话题。  
  
“今年你会参加SPR①吗？我不敢相信他们今年会在巴黎举行。真不明白他们怎么会觉得我们能筹够这么多的资金。”  
  
“还在考虑。”Lehnsherr颤抖的声音听上去和他的思绪一样有些奇怪的紧张。他接着往下说，听起来更冷静了些，“我今年不会出席会议，不过都是走个形式，而且还要说服这坑爹的大学提供经费。”  
  
等他们走到车子前时，Lehnsherr挥了挥手，尾箱和车门同时打开。还真的是精神感应？Charles专注地向感受Lehnsherr的意识，向他的精神体展示自己的能力，吸引他的注意。接着他看见Lehnsherr都没有用钥匙就直接发动了汽车才恍然大悟。  
  
“所以说你的能力是电磁感应喔？”他把行李放进后备箱里问道。看着自动关上的尾箱Charles情不自禁地笑了起来。  
  
“没错。”Lehnsherr看上去相当开心。他的目光略过车顶，看着Charles，“看来你没猜中。”  
  
他们的话题还是绕回了这里。Charles把手指点在自己的额角。“我的能力是简单的精神感应，不过我很擅长寻找变种人和发掘他们的能力。”但愿他投射在对方脑海中的声音不会太大声。Lehnsherr转动了一下手边的金属，看得他不禁露出了灿烂的笑容。  
  
“在生物工程和心理学方面我们有不少出色的变种学生。”Lehnsherr告诉他。这种话听起来完全就是陈词滥调，但从Lehnsherr自豪的口中说出却没有这样的感觉。虽然这听上去不是赞扬，根本就不是——Lehnsherr看起来就不像是那种愿意与学生建立友善关系的教授——但尽管如此他也还是会引以为傲。他告诉了Charles一些他们的项目（“反正就是那些有价值的东西”Lehnsherr用一副不屑的语气说着），Charles也给他聊了一些自己的学生的状况，驶过个别建筑时Erik也会简略地和他介绍两句。  
  
伯克利的校园和Charles预想中的一样庞大，里面挤满了各种忙碌的学生还有严谨的教授的思绪。这里与MIT的差别并不是很大。带着茫然与着迷，Charles轻快地与Erik并肩前行，跟着Erik走进了一幢建筑物里，里面是新装修的生物工程楼。Erik的办公室也在这儿，典型的风格一看就知道是Erik的地盘。  
  
“直到明天早晨我都会负责接待你。”当他们走进去时Erik说着——他们在阶梯上大步前进，多亏Charles经常在后湾区慢跑锻炼才跟上了他的速度。“Garrett礼堂那边的人会负责带你去吃早餐，正如我所说，你的安排会非常紧凑。不过今晚你讲和我一起用餐。”  
  
他朝着Charles笑了笑，露出了他锐利的牙齿。Charles突然觉得Erik和他吃完晚饭之后会带他回去自己的公寓，而不是Charles预定好的酒店——Charles想要舔遍他身体的每一寸，让他欲仙欲死地射出来。Charles看了一眼他的无名指，上面空荡荡的。他还没有结婚。这理所当然是背德的行为，不过如果Erik决定参加今年的SPR，他可以等到那时候在做也不迟。  
  
Erik没有用钥匙就打开了办公室的门让他进去。对于一个助理教授来说这办公室有些小，但它有一扇宽大的窗户，还有一张可以自由调节高度的桌子——现在这张桌子的调得很高。Erik把它的高度降低，拉出一张看起来感觉不那么舒适的，给学生坐的椅子。他的桌面比Charles的整洁多了，所有的文件都整整齐齐地摆放在桌上，Charles还能看见上面贴满了标签，标签上的字体有些倾斜。  
  
“你这次的行程负责人是我。”Erik说，“可惜加州并没有成型的神经科学系。我们都只是附属学院。我现在属于生物工程系与心理学系，Hall报的是心理学系，Zhang的则是电气工程系。你大多数的活动都会在心理学的大楼里展开。”  
  
Charles早就从生物工程系的工作人员那里拿过了自己的行程表，他还收到了几个羞涩的研究生的邮件，激动地表示想要参加他的讲座。真是多亏了这份备忘录——他确实有私人活动的时间，但是少得可怜的长度让他不禁苦笑。Erik继续和他说着神经科学在伯克利算是一门交叉学科，继续和他讨论自己的研究领域，直到那位看上去像一个真真正正的教授的院系负责人从他们身边经过，打断了喋喋不休的Erik。  
  
“你现在一定又饿又累，”他们他们摆脱了系院的负责人之后Erik上下打量着Charles，“我们可以现在就去吃晚餐。当然如果你想要歇一会也可以。”  
  
Charles确实有些舟车劳顿，根本就不在状态。“去吃晚饭吧。”他建议，再次跟上Erik的步伐。Erik掏出钥匙把门锁上后回到大堂，修长的双腿迈出的步伐让Charles跟得有些吃力。  
  
他们吃的是埃塞俄比亚菜，这就意味着Charles得看着Erik把因杰拉(injera)②撕成小片后舀上一勺多罗瓦特(doro wat)③和格曼基特福(gomen kitfo)④后食用。根本就没有意识到在Charles面前把沿着手掌滑落的酱汁舔干净的场面是有多么撩人。他只好找了个话题转移自己的注意力，他咬了一口自己的食物，往Erik边上靠了靠，和他讨论学术的问题。  
  
“所以你一直认为人类普遍存在的一个偏倚就是利己主义？”Charles擦了擦嘴角的沙拉。  
  
Erik一下子又变回了那个冷傲急躁的Lehnsherr。“就目前的证据来看，确实如此。这恰巧完美地解释了——”  
  
Erik警觉了起来，脑海中的思绪从自己的研究领域跳跃到了另一个方向，让Charles的意识有些刺痛。过了一会——这时间可能比心脏跳动一下还要短——Erik的手机响了。  
  
显而易见，这是一个岔开话题的好时机。Erik很想忽略这一条信息，但他内心又有些想要阅读的冲动。Erik放在桌上的手握成了拳头——但他脸上的表情依旧泰若自然。“抱歉。我得回一下这条短信。”  
  
Charles不觉得Erik是那种会在餐桌上用手机的人，特别是还像他一样这么严谨的人。不过对于他们这代人来说，把手机带上餐桌并不是什么稀奇事。他朝着Erik微笑地挥了挥手“请便。”装出一副正在喝水的样子，故意大声发出吞咽的声音，看着在桌子底下回信息的Erik。  
  
几秒之后，Erik重新把手机收了起来，看着Charles坐直身子。“正如我刚才所说...”  
  
话题再次重新回到了那些不可避免的偏倚，但现在似乎更加难以继续进行，Erik在期待着再次被人打断——过了不到一分钟，他又收到了一条短信。这一次Erik选择了忽视，此刻他的大脑内正在进行激烈的思想斗争，他想继续进行和Charles讨论的欲望正在试图让他对于那条短信视而不见。  
  
对于Charles来说，等待并不是什么难事。可Erik的世界观与Charles截然相反，也许他们现在讨论的偏倚与利他主义就是反应他们哲学观的最佳体现，甚至是在他们出版的论文里都或多或少渗透了一点。对于心不在焉的Erik来说这并不简单，直觉从他的脑中流出，进入他的身体，让他的每一个动作都变得紧张，甚至可以说是有些不自然的僵硬。  
  
他的手机又响了，把他们两人都吓了一跳。Charles自己都没有意识到他的神经也变得有些紧张，现在那些声音不停在他的脑中回转，像一把利刃一样把他们之前讨论的话题撕扯成不成形的片段。这回提示铃和短信的有些不同：是来电。  
  
Erik的内心里突然充斥着许许多多的事物，Charles只好断开了他们之间的连接。情绪里有气愤，有恼怒，有怨恨，有隐藏在暗影深处的那些Charles不能，或者说是不愿意探索的东西。这是侵犯隐私的行为，因为：第一，他告诉了Erik自己是一个精神感应者；第二，比起同僚，Erik对他来说更像一位朋友。Charles的这些小私心如果被Erik知道了，一定会狠狠嘲笑他一顿到生活不能自理的吧。  
  
电话的铃声一直在响，响到第四次时，Charles真希望Erik会让对方转接语音信箱，或者直接拒接来电。Erik开了口，“抱歉失陪一下。我得接个电话。”  
  
“当然。”Charles并没有注意到Erik已经站了起来往边上走去。大概Erik需要静一静，或者是电话那头的人找他有事要处理吧，他示意让服务员过来上咖啡和甜点。  
  
Charles有些愧疚地瞥了一眼Erik，他正在壁龛附近徘徊。就算这几年他给自己灌输了不少关于肢体语言的知识，他仍然不是特别擅长解读它们。Erik的肩线绷得很紧，弓着身子的样子 像是正在抱着自己的怒火取暖——这个姿势好像让他身边环绕了一层带放射性的剧毒——他另一只没有抓着电话的手紧紧攥在身上。Erik身边所有的金属仿佛都注入了他自身的感情，如同他的爪牙一般颤动，与他产生共鸣。  
  
“——和同事一起。我跟你说过，是 _讲座_ 的。”Erik从牙缝里挤出这几个字，Erik尽量让自己的音量保持在控制范围之内。Erik没有回头看，他猜测或许自己认识的人（甚至是Charles）都已经听见了谈话的内容。他又往里探了探身子。  
  
Charles装出一副在咖啡和甜点间犹豫不决的样子。一想到自己破坏了Charles的食欲的Erik都快气炸了。Erik的私人生活确实和Charles一点关系都没有，就算再怎么糟糕混乱Charles估计都没什么感觉。他将自己的精神触角尽可能地回收，显然 _不想_ 读到重新坐回桌上的Erik的脑。他的手机已经收起来了。  
  
“再次抱歉。”这次Erik的声音听上去平静多了，先前所有尖锐的芒刺似乎都已经融化。他甚至露出了一个笑容，这让Charles不禁有些怀疑他刚才电话里的内容，“谢谢你帮我叫了杯咖啡。你有要甜点吗？”  
  
他们剩下的谈话相对比较轻松，Erik小小地嘲笑了一下点了一大盘水果沙拉的Charles，在他眼里看来这里的糖分多得都快爆棚了。在Charles再三怂恿下，Erik终于从他的巧克力上剜了一小勺放进自己的嘴里，接着他马上喝了一大口咖啡，对着Charles做了个鬼脸。  
  
“那么。”Erik一边说着一边接过了账单，粗略地扫过总价后在下面龙飞凤舞地签了个名，“我觉得接下来我们应该去喝一杯。毕竟无醉酒不学术嘛。”  
  
“确实。”Charles随声附和。他的身体已经有些昏昏欲睡，不过Erik似乎又找回状态。喝了一杯咖啡之后让他重振元气。和Erik一起喝酒（说不定之后还能和他上床）听上去比酒店的床更吸引人。  
  
他们花了很长时间找到了一家安静的酒吧，高昂的价格吓退了不少勤工俭学的研究生，他们不用担心会被学生打扰。当Charles说到这儿时，Erik的思绪又重新被黑暗所笼罩，但很快就烟消云散。在酒精的作用下，Erik还是觉得自己要好好专注现在。  
  
无论如何Charles还是相当乐意出手帮忙。Erik和酒吧老板谈了两句之后，他给他们找了张隐藏在一个私密角落的桌子。茶色的烛光打在Erik的脸庞，在上面跳动，明暗交错的光线照耀他的双眼，更加凸显颧骨下憔悴的线条，细长的金边一直沿着他的喉咙延伸，隐藏在那让人遐想连篇的领口下。Charles注视着Erik，Erik看他的眼神里似乎在诉说他也向往着Charles正在寻找的那些东西。  
  
服务员呈上了他们的酒水，一杯马蒂尼给Erik，另一杯给Charles。酒吧里的苏格兰威士忌相当不错，但当Charles提起这个名字时，Erik的思绪突然变得尖锐，显然这样的厌恶来自一段不愉快的回忆。看着Erik的意识在各种各样的情况下波动相当有趣，它们突然会变得强烈，突然又会对所有的事物都表现出一副热情的样子，它们从来不会犹豫，但有时又会像烈酒一样让人沉醉的同时又让人精疲力竭。  
  
“谈了那么多工作的事情。”他们杯中酒都喝了一半，Erik忽然换了话题，“Xavir博士，和我谈谈你自己吧。你是什么时候发现自己的变种能力的？”  
  
自从Charles开始读书，这个问题他就听过不下上千次，但不知为何，每一次这问题都会勾起他心中那根略带苦涩的弦。他很快就平复了下来，在Erik能注意到他的异样之前他开了口。“那时我才十二岁。我花了很长的时间才明白它是什么——那是突变。”Erik好奇地看着他，像是想要知道更多的样子，Charles说，“那你呢？你是几岁发现的？”  
  
“我记得也是十二岁。我父亲告诉我当我还在蹒跚学步时就能够移动硬币了，但在我上中学以前没有任何能够移动金属的记忆。”  
  
当他们谈论着各自的变种能力时，Erik内心中的黑暗消失得一干二净，率真灿烂的意识对Charles来说是一种无法自拔的诱惑。在Erik的思潮中沉沦，将欲望投射给他，在不断变换的注意中飘荡，与他玩捉迷藏，光是想想就觉得十分诱人。但他不能冒着失去他的风险这么做，至少不是现在，他只好保持着距离，在远处谨慎地欣赏。  
  
“要说这只收变种人的导师制啊。”Erik开了口。嘴角弧起一个笑容——噢，Charles觉得自己就像烈风中薄薄的一张纸——Erik示意，从某人的口袋里勾过一些零钱，它们正绕着他的手指旋转。这些合金在Erik眼里都是让人唾弃的“便宜货”，他把铜从镍里面分离，又分离了镍和锌。“我的能力有时候相当便捷，但我相信这是那些非变种人欣赏不来的。”  
  
“就像一台活体MRI仪？”Charles捕获了Erik在实验室里的一个模糊的图像，Erik站在他面前专注地看着面前跳出MRI扫描时的一组组数据。  
  
“算是吧。不过那些用我能力感知而得来的数据无法视觉化，而且我也没有办法量化它们。它们太主观了。但这些微妙的差异让的工作事半功倍，我希望能够找到加以利用的方法。”Erik啜了一口那杯叫做灌木鸡尾酒的液体——里面混合着醋和伏特加。Charles能想象得出要过来喝一口这样的请求是有多唐突。“我猜这和你的精神感应差不多吧。所以这就是你选择神经科学的原因？”  
  
“我不喜欢只停留在与我们能力相关的领域。”Charles说。然而这很常见，变种学生通常都会涉及那些可能会让他们更加了解自己的能力的领域。但他的导师给出了相反的建议，让他投身一些与医学或是超能力无关的领域。她觉得如果总是这样的话，他的能力是没有办法发挥出最大的效果的。他正在思索下一句话该怎么接，他不能告诉Erik他的大脑里正塞满了各种各样的回忆。  
  
“我想要了解人心。”他最终这么说，“不用我的能力。我起初想要了解这些混乱事物背后的逻辑。”他指了指自己的脑袋，“精神感应告诉你的都是我们主观的经历，从来不是客观的东西。我想要欣赏宏观的全景。我想要知道的不仅仅是为什么我是一个精神感应者，我想了解的还有其他许多的东西——比如，双性恋。”  
  
Erik微微扬起的眉以及他们精神连接之间细小的波动没有逃过他的眼睛。Erik也知道Charles要真的能光着身子趴在他身上，也没有用能力投射的必要。Erik希望他能有所回应，眼中跳动的欲望越来越明显，就算是彬彬有礼的Charles都无法忽视。这真是可喜可贺——看来他们有戏。  
  
“所以说你感兴趣的是人类的境况，而不是你自身的境况。”Erik凑向Charles自言自语，这动作也不知是有意还是无心。Charles注视着Erik的手握着杯子的弧度，还有他嘴唇的曲线，想象着这修长的手指环绕着他的性器的样子，想象着他含着他的下体的样子。  
  
“你不也是么？”Charles感觉自己的喉咙有些发干。  
  
Erik眼睑半阖，目光扫过Charles的双唇，又移开了。“没错。”  
  
看来他对Charles也非常有兴趣。  
  
Charles突然发觉自己的心脏在胸腔里跳动的速度快得厉害。他们两个人都喝得有些醉了，如果真要发生了什么，还能用这个借口原谅自己。这是一个专业的失误，而不是一个专业的错误。  
  
“你懂的，这也是人类的状况的一部分。”Charles说——更像是在自言自语，只有在他极度亢奋或是过于着迷某些事物时才会表现出现在这个样子。“那些性欲，渴望，还有他们两者之间的流动性。在小型的哺乳动物身上你一样能够找到双性恋的行为，但你能想象吗，人类的大脑为了适应社交活动，变得更庞大，更能够融会贯通，这样的转变让交配繁殖变成了仅仅是一个重要因素的存在。通常来说，这不过都是一种分支，不管是跨性别的——或是同性别的。”  
  
作为回应的只有沉默，Erik睁大了有些呆滞的双眼。“所以这...只是让分支更加难以辨认？”Erik问，然而他的声音听上去已经有了自己的答案，而且他对于这学术的讨论似乎兴趣不大。  
  
“某种意义上确实。”Charles说。一口饮尽了剩下的酒精——他才反应过来这是Erik的酒。他都不知道自己是什么时候接过了Erik的酒。醋酸的口感遮盖了大部分伏特加的味道。他想象着他的唇印与Erik留在杯子上的曲线交叠，他竟然还荒唐地期待他能看见Erik留下的指印，还有那柔软弯曲的下唇或是舌尖在上面留下的痕迹。“如果给他们一个机会，大多数的人还是愿意做出与大众相似的选择，但我们都想要找到归属——想要和一个能够理解自己的人一起。”他点了点自己的额角，醉醺醺的样子有些笨拙，虽然并没有任何意义，却让Erik看的有些入迷。“那些能够认同，理解，和接受我们的人。”  
  
“这和性欲又有不同？”Erik悄声问道。  
  
“不一样。”Charles说。俯身向前，进入Erik的势力范围。只要再往前几英寸他就能吻上对方了，当然他也能做一些同样愚蠢的事情，比如沿着Erik颧骨的曲线滑动，或是通过他那覆盖在脖颈上细嫩的皮肤感受他跳动的脉搏。“情感与欲望更像极性液体...他们相互混合，相互染色，相互影响。有时更像一种染料。要是我身上也有一些星星点点的色彩，我一定也会染上它们的颜色。”  
  
Erik点了点头，看样子Charles过渡的能力出奇的好，Charles想要告诉Erik他的情欲已经将它着色，心中那团火光跳动着橘红与深蓝交织的烈焰。通过精神感应的接触感觉很好，但Charles想要 _更多_ 。他现在就想要，想要和Erik一起感受他的反馈环节。 _让我们到房间里。_ 他想要这么说， _把那些该死的讲座统统取消，然后接下来的一周我们都可以一直腻在这里。_  
  
Charles真想不顾一切豁出去吻住Erik，等到事后再来考虑后果。突然，他的反馈环节中断了。Charles感觉有些茫然，有些头晕目眩，他终止了朦胧浑浊的欲望，手忙脚乱地打住自己。Erik也向后靠了靠，从口袋里掏出了点东西。  
  
他又把手机掏了出来，亮起的屏幕上有一个绿色的气泡框，Charles从他的角度并不能看见短信的内容。Erik蹙眉，他的意识突然又变得尖锐，但却没有晚饭时的那么愤怒，在酒精的作用下，他的愤怒与沮丧形成得有些迟缓。  
  
Erik没有回复那一条短信，但这一次他也没有把手机收起来，Erik把手机攒在手里，屏幕依然亮着，蓝色的光线勾勒出Erik的轮廓。Charles感觉自己的心沉到了胃里，他尽了最大的努力绕开那些可能会让对方失望的话题。不管在这一分钟前Erik打算说什么，他知道那些话都不可能会说出口了。  
  
“你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。  
  
“我该送你回去了。”Erik听上去有些犹豫。发生了什么都不知道的Charles更宁愿自己根本就没醉。“明天我们都得早起。”  
  
“噢。”Charles说着，不知道沮丧的神色在脸上表露出了几成。“没错，这样确实比较好。毕竟我的时差还停在波士顿的时间。”他装做出一副不在意的样子轻描淡写地笑了笑——Erik虽然很诱人，但他们的关系还没有亲密到那种程度，而且显然Erik也有些Charles帮不上忙的事情要处理。  
  
在短信那头的人不管是谁，他都不需要是一个精神感应者，不需要是一个天才，也不需要是一个会在意Erik情绪的变化的人——对于这件事Charles更希望它只是因果关系，而不是相互关系。尽管Erik的手上没有戴着戒指，但这并不意味着并没有其他人走进Erik的生活，这也不意味着Erik像他一样无拘无束。  
  
这些字符背后可能有更深的含义。Erik悄声无息地瞟了一眼他的手机，不悦的情绪逐渐上涌。这些不悦的情绪，只会对特定的刺激产生反应。  
  
他静静地等待，不知道该如何做出看上去不那么唐突的反应继续他们的谈话。服务生拿着他们的账单走上前，Charles估摸着Erik并不能报销这些费用，他默不作声地掏出了自己的信用卡。  
  
“我来。”Erik朝Charles露出了一个鲨鱼一样的笑容，“让我来付钱。”  
  
 _我不想要你回家之后再次惹上麻烦。_ Charles差点脱口而出。他又把这句话咽了回去，耸耸肩改了口。“我欠你一回酒，如果你会来波士顿，我再请你。”  
  
“我会很期待的。”  
  
Erik在酒吧外面招了一辆出租车，他们两个人都喝了太多酒，没有办法开车。当他们两人钻进车里时，天开始下起了雨，雨滴打在车窗上，有些像马赛克拼图的壁画，城市的光影都朦胧成一幅水彩。在Charles回到酒店剩余的路途中，Erik一直都和他短信那一头的人一样，紧盯着他的手机。经过Erik的车时，Charles把自己的行李从Erik的车中取出，Charles一句话也没有说，他也不知道为什么自己有些担心这样打破沉默看上去会有些突兀。  
  
“这是我的名片。”当出租车停在Charles的酒店门前时，Erik说。门卫走过来把后备箱的行李拿走。混合着雨水的光线让Erik看上去有些苍白，路灯在他的皮肤上烙下奇特的纹路。Charles接过名片：简洁明了，上面只有Erik的名字，地址，邮箱和网站。“如果你有需要，可以随时给我发邮件。”  
  
这不像是在示好，也不像是在调情。它更像其他的东西。更像是某种出于报复的举动。Erik靠在椅背上，交叉双臂抱胸，看着Charles解开的安全带慢慢滑回原来的位置。  
  
“明天见。”Charles说，“还有，谢谢你的晚餐。今晚我过得很开心。”  
  
Erik点了点头，幅度小得几乎看不见。Charles从车里走了出来，站在门卫的宽大的雨伞下，冰冷的雨水溅湿了他的裤腿，冻得他脚踝有些冷。莫名有点诗意。  
  
他酒店的房间温暖安静，与Erik共度了整晚之后这里显得有些出乎意料的空旷，更何况他还曾幻想Erik是能在这里继续与他独处的呀。 _没有必要再继续纠结了。_ 他暗示自己，把衣物挂了起来，拿出洗漱用品。他明天又会和Erik见面。不管那些事今晚有没有发生，明天他又是称职的教授。哪怕这宿醉的感觉会缠绕他一整天，深深蛰伏在他的头颅中，他也没有必要像还在读研究生时一样逃避它们。这毫无意义，他只要吃上几片止痛药，喝多点热水即可。但愿明早能够摄入足够的咖啡因。  
  
无论是什么东西在等待着他，它终将会来临。  
  
译注：  
①SPR（Society for Psychical Research，即英国心灵研究协会。  
②埃塞俄比亚特有的食物，是当地的主食，和烤饼有些类似。  
③瓦特也是埃塞俄比亚的特色食物，有点像酱汁。多罗瓦特里面主要是鸡肉。  
④埃塞俄比亚的特色食物，其实就是生的牛肉末。  
  
*  
  
宿醉与时差并没有Charles想象中那般可怕。Charles和Hall教授一起愉快地用过早餐后，他感觉自己又活了过来。Hall教授十分风趣幽默，在学术上的见解也是引人入胜。Charles克制住了想要向Hall打听Erik的事迹或是读他的脑了解系院中八卦小道消息的冲动。在Charles眼里，Erik依然还是那么神秘，总是摆出一副有些疏远但又文质彬彬的样子与他的研究生交流。  
  
“别让他们占用了你所有的时间。”Erik说。他站在Charles旁边，他的魅力让Charles有些痴迷，“在你的讲座开始之前，你还有一个半小时自由活动的时间。”  
  
“没关系。”Charles安抚他。他一直在幻想Erik会在准备时间来找他聊天，或者和他接吻，或者聊天并接吻。但这些都不过是和校领导共进午餐时或是参观时让他分心的一些妄想。“一会见。”  
  
“当然。”Erik十分肯定地说。他站实验室对面的大门前，午后刺眼的阳光照在他的瞳孔上。“回见。”  
  
他消失在大楼里，Charles差点也想跟着他走进去。说不定这样他就能摆脱这一切，说不定这里的研究生会觉得Charles也像其他的教授一样，有重要的事情要处理。除了清楚了解Charles行程的Erik，没有人会过问他为什么会出现在那儿。  
  
Charles只好独自一人去参加下一项节目，和一群研究生谈谈他的研究项目，他们给他买了杯咖啡，其中一个人还向他咨询了未来的就业前景。他们尽可能地将提问时间压缩在二十分钟之内，好让Charles能腾出十分钟去讲堂准备，让他在那儿被听众塞满之前能最后再检查一下他的幻灯片。Erik到达现场时他马上就注意到了。对于Erik，他的大脑就像一块永远指向北方的指南针。他微笑地和Erik打了个招呼，看着他坐进第三排的位置上。  
  
等人差不多都到齐后，Charles在心里默默地对了一下他们的姓名，把他们的名字和之前在网站上、TED演讲上或是各种各样会议上时见过的样子都对照了一遍。让他有些无奈的是，除了Erik以外，他一个都不认识，当然，可他和Erik交往的时间也才不过短短一天。Charles喜欢在脑海里反复推敲的感觉。每当他第一眼看见某人时，他可以用精神感应能力猜测他的背景。比起理性思考，他更愿意把这样的行为称作‘超能力的思考’。偶尔，Charles也挺想成为一个理性的人的。  
  
他认出了好几位一起吃午饭的教授——Hall教授，Zhang教授和Diamant教授。他们也算是隔壁系院中比较熟悉的面孔了。他很惊奇地发现Sebastian Shaw也在会场：Shaw是斯坦福大学的教授，这就意味着他必须得搭火车才能赶到这儿来。同时他也是麦克阿瑟奖①的得主，曾获某届诺贝尔经济学奖的提名，那时他的获奖呼声相当的高。他主要的研究方向是“变种人大脑结构的差异在制定决策时所导致的不同”。  
  
如果Charles没记错的话，他还是Erik读研时的导师。他把自己的意识探向Erik脑中，他注意到Erik看见Shaw的身影后，脑中呈现的是无尽的黑暗，强烈的愤怒塑造出让人惊异的耻辱。  
  
Charles从Erik脑中退了出来。这样的屈辱不应被他人发现，从某种意义上来说它糟透了。他靠在讲台上四处张望，但愿自己的举动足够低调。他刻意不去在意穿过观众席坐在Erik身后的Shaw。Shaw一声不吭地坐在Erik后面，凑上前和他简单地打了个招呼后又靠回椅背，他似乎更喜欢与坐在自己身边的科学家们寒暄。灯光照在Charles身上，有些灼热难耐，或许是Erik的愤怒与耻辱影响了他；当然也有可能是站在几百位素不相识的学者前演讲让他有些心虚。  
  
系院的主任简单地做了个开场白，当然也阿谀奉承地歌颂了一下赞助方——那两人今天都没有出席，其中一位赞助Charles此次行程的那位人士脸上常常会挂着高深莫测的笑容。  
  
“那么现在，让我们热烈欢迎来自麻省理工学院的认知科学副教授，Charles F. Xavier博士。今天他将带给我们关于‘超能力者的神经再生与记忆的形成和提取’的讲座。”  
  
遥控器在Charles汗涔涔的手中握得有些湿热滑溜。他并不是第一次面对这么大的场面，他以前也曾站在一大群杰出的学者前演讲。他低头看了一眼自己的继父。让他心烦意乱的不是其余的听众，而是他。 _要专心_ ，他提醒自己。他盯着自己演讲的笔记，花了好一阵子摒除其余的杂念，不再理会心情复杂的Erik和在沉默中渗透着满足的Shaw。这还挺有效的，至少Charles更加集中精神了。他准备开始演讲，呈现在记忆中的语句像是印刷在纸面上的油墨那样清晰——能拥有高质量的回忆是精神感应者的优点。  
  
他讲完了头几张幻灯片之后，明显了放松了不少，演讲也变得更加轻松，词汇像是今早对着酒店的镜子练习演讲时一样流利地从口中蹦出。他想起以前还在读本科时他们导师告诉他的一个小技巧：演讲的时候只需要专注地看着某一个人就够了——他选择了Erik，他的目光时不时地从他身上扫过，观察Erik脸上细微变化的表情从而判断自己是否需要对演讲的内容进行进一步的阐述或是略过。  
  
Charles很擅长演讲。这虽然听上去有些自傲，但它却是不争的事实——他能通过读取听众们的意识，给他们创造一种放心的感觉，能够让他的听众们轻而易举地理解那些复杂晦涩的内容（不过对于在场的大部分人来说，这些内容都并不陌生）。当需要他这么做时，他从不会过分激进，他会十分温和地导入相关信息。这样的精神感应几乎是无害的。这是Charles从多年以前的经验中总结出来的结论。  
  
当演讲进行到提问环节时，Erik是第一位举起手的人。  
  
“虽然我承认流体智力与记忆提取是同构的。”Erik略微提高了自己的音量，他靠在椅背上交叠双腿——他还没来得及等Charles回应他的发言就接着往下说，“我相信它们之间的结构比你想象中更加稳固。你是怎么解释作为样本的精神感应者在记忆提取上的表现所导出的G(f)函数在神经可塑性上的方差的？特别是现在有不少行为研究都表明超能力在提升流体智力上确实有相关性。”  
  
这问题真是……相当的尖锐。Charles感觉自己被挑战了，无论他要选择怎么回答它，这都将会引出更多的疑问。“我将神经可塑性与神经再生作为一种广义的解释。”他意外地看见Erik脸上有些若隐若现的烦恼，“换言之，我并没有限制它们——但是我没有参考纯粹的精神感应能力，以及能力的强度， _或者_ G(f)函数。此外，如果G(f)函数的方差与神经可塑性或神经再生的方差有重合，这恰巧证明了我的假设。”  
  
Erik嗤之以鼻地哼了一下。“那你该怎么解释Randall和Vernor的结论？或者是Pearson和Fletcher的结论？他们的结论都表明超能力与流体智力之间的相关性并非没有意义。”  
  
“我看到我们后面的听众有疑问——Chang先生？”系院主任小心翼翼地开口。  
  
“如果可以的话。”Charles说，“我想先解决Lehnsherr博士的疑问。”他也不等主任同意就自顾自地往下说，“Randall和Vernor的研究受限于他们的选择范围。他们更加侧重于情商——这一点也导致了他们的结论饱受争议与批评。Pearson和Fletcher确实有研究超能力对于记忆的形成与流体智力的影响，但是他们结论还不能完全证明超能力与流体智力间有明显的相关性。”  
  
Charles其实还有其他很多的问题可以讨论，但Erik却十分不耐烦地揪着那一点不放。他想告诉他（其实他的大脑中一直在呐喊），评论他人的研究成果并不能算是真正的积极抗辩；他想让可怜的Chang先生稍作等待，等他们结束他们的争论；他想要争吵，想要辩论，想要把内心中紧张的情绪全都发泄出来。  
  
Charles发现自己似乎有些想要纵容Erik的倾向。  
  
所以他选择保持沉默，他沉默了很久，让Erik忍无可忍再次开口，说出了他酝酿许久的发言。“ _除此之外_ ，我很惊讶的发现在那些记忆提取的任务中，你并没有完整研究杏仁体的反应。是人都知道杏仁体会涉及记忆的巩固与调解反应，但它们的图样和一颗该死的圣诞树一样。所以你需要用EEG记录这样的活动是不是由于西塔波引起的，这就意味着你得回顾它的反馈环节，它能证明超能力人士的突触能够增强记忆，从而影响记忆 _提取_ 。这样才能进一步说大脑皮层间的相互作用提高了突触的可塑性！”  
  
Charles看着他眨了眨眼睛，Erik明亮的双眼让他惊讶，Erik内心中澎湃的情绪让他惊讶，他一字一顿地说出了这一句话：“Lehnsherr博士，这真是非常棒的观点，精妙绝伦。事实上，在我的实验室中，我们确实有在进行相关的研究。”  
  
“但愿这一次你能够解释超能力与流体智力之间的联系。”Erik毫不犹豫地反驳。Charles能感觉到一股独特的快感沿着他的脊椎滚落。  
  
Erik在看着他，Charles沉浸在这快感中，他张开嘴正欲回应时，另一把像丝绸一样光滑的声音带着寒意打断了他。  
  
“Erik，我的孩子，别让我们霸占了整个提问环节。”坐在Erik身后的Sebastian Shaw说。柔顺的南方腔。Shaw坐直身子，凑在Erik身后——从Charles这个角度看去，正好能够看见Erik紧咬的牙关，能看见他下颌的肌肉因为紧绷而微微抽搐。“除了你以外，还有很多人想问Xavier博士问题呀。”  
  
观众的反应淹没了Erik的愤怒，Charles此刻不知道该说些什么，他只好用沉默表示了自己的感激。那些学生们都吓坏了，他们没想到竟然有人敢这么对Lehnsherr博士说话，其余的教授们有些不安，又有些不屑一顾地看着Shaw。他们并不知道Shaw不仅是一位卓越的学者，同时也是Erik的导师。  
  
Charles没有多想。他从那句 _我的孩子_ 中探测到了一些微妙的占有欲，他看见Shaw像邪恶天才一样，依然靠在Erik身后伺机而动。他突然想起那晚Erik看到短信后，他那张在手机背景光下呈现出的苍白的脸。  
  
“我相信Chang先生还有问题想问？”Shaw说。他转身对着学生们露出一个关切的笑容，“在这样的脑力对决中很容易迷失自我，但我相信你一定还记得自己想要问的问题是什么。”  
  
“当然。”Chang飞快地答道。他结结巴巴地把整理在笔记本上的问题提了出来，Charles只听明白了一半。  
  
“应用吗？目前来说，这仅是理论阶段。”Charles说，“我并不想过分乐观。”听到这句话的Erik忍俊不禁，之前他一直觉得Charles的乐观有些偏激。“但与变种基因组上的研究来看，这或许能够开辟出一条治疗神经变性疾病的新途径。在加州理工学院的一些相关研究已经表明，精神感应者与非精神感应者之间的交互确实能够刺激记忆提取。在控制论的帮组下，我们已经成功控制了目标特定的交互作用，但它依然还是停留在理论的阶段。”  
  
随着提问环节的进行，学生们的提问变得更加主动，最初的尴尬已逐渐消失不见。Charles忍住了把注意力全都放在Erik身上的冲动，现在他的精神在四处游移，他正在找一些能够让他重新集中精神的事物。房间里唯一另一样引人注目的存在是Shaw，但Charles觉得自己真要把注意力都放在他身上的话，大概会让他恶心得吐出来。说不定也会忍不住想要看看让Erik恐惧的东西到底是什么。  
  
讨论完毕后，Charles在讲台附近徘徊。他结束了演讲，但在他前往接待区休息时，还有更多的疑问与评论接踵而来。Charles内心中剑拔弩张的焦虑让他无所适从，他想找个借口逃离这一切，他想就这么转身离去，装作出一副毫不知情的样子来。  
  
可Charles今天没有纵容自己的这种情绪。他非常耐心地与每位人士交流。后来Hall博士过来接他去会议室休息时，他看上去非常开心。是时候让Charles发挥自己的中介作用了：要是有伯克利（或者斯坦福）的学生有意去麻省理工学习的话，他们可以让Charles推荐他们。Charles现在所代表的正是他们的系院。  
  
但这也意味着他没有办法和Erik独处。他用蔬果和几小块芝士填满了盘子，几位工程师过来和他搭讪，想和他谈谈他们研究项目上的相关事宜。后来就像是陷入了什么奇怪的轮回，来找他的教授换了一波又一波。不仅如此，来找他的还有许多学生与博士后，偶尔还能看见几个雄心勃勃的本科生。Charles哪怕在和其他的人谈笑风生，他依然追随着Erik在房间里移动的轨迹。这并不难：Erik心中那股难以下咽的愤怒、怨恨与屈辱让他根本无法忽视。  
  
“Xavier博士。”Zhang博士前脚刚走，接着就有人拍了一下Charles的手肘——Charles一开始还没反应过来有人站在那儿，但他认出了那声音的主人，他仿佛跌入冰窟。他转过来看见Shaw苍白的目光，他被迫看着Shaw脸上的浅笑，他感觉更糟糕了。  
  
“Shaw博士。”Charles挤出这句话，他的声音虽然听上去很清晰但他的脑中确实一片眩晕，他礼貌地握了一下Shaw的右手，“没想到你会在这儿。”  
  
Shaw慵懒的笑容像是一把缓缓出鞘的利刃。“我很少会进行这么长途的跋涉。”他答道，“但在这儿遇见一位来自东岸的睿智青年……这十分值得。可以肯定，这是一场十分精彩的讲座。”  
  
“客气了。”Charles面带笑意，这是他出色的伪装，“我的听众中能有一位麦克阿瑟奖的得主，是我的荣幸。”  
  
让他惊讶的是，Shaw能够游刃有余地面对各种各样的压力，甚至是来自学术上的也不例外。“Xavier博士，我很确信在未来的某一天你也能获得这样的荣耀。”他的语气听上去就像资深的研究员在称赞一位刚从学校毕业的初出茅庐的新人一样。Charles看上去确实很年轻（甚至是他自己都觉得自己还在读研），但Shaw应该知道他早就已经成为了终身教授，并且在自己的研究领域上有十分重要的地位。Shaw抿了一口酒，用精致的叹息道出它的平庸。“关于Erik在你讲座上的行为，Charles，请允许我向你道歉……我想我应该好好教育教育他身为一位教授应有的礼仪。”  
  
在房间的另一侧，Erik全神贯注地看向Charles和Shaw所在的位置。Charles不敢抬头查看Erik是否在看着自己，但他能感觉得到Erik内心的困惑与骚乱像蜷缩在墙角的暗影一样膨胀，填满了整个接待室。Erik的脑中灌满了各种急躁的思绪——想把Charles轰出去的思绪，想把Shaw轰出去的思绪——那些无奈无助与耻辱，一次又一次将Erik的身躯填满。  
  
“Lehnsherr博士提出的观点很中肯。”Charles试探地伸出自己的精神触角探查，他发现了，他知道了昨晚的Erik到底发生了什么，他知道了Erik今早和Shaw到底发生了什么。他尽可能让自己的声音听上去保持冷静，“虽然我承认我和他的三观有些不同，但我不能忽视他所关注的重点——以及他的思考的问题。”  
  
Shaw又露出了一个病态的浅笑。“或许吧。通过你们的对话后，说不定他的考虑会变得更加周全，说不定也会变得更加…… _高尚_ 。”Charles抑制住了挑眉的冲动，“但他还很年轻，很浮躁，我相信我们都有过这样的阶段。甚至我们之中有些人，依然还处在这样的阶段。”  
  
Shaw挑眉，耐人寻味地看着Charles。Charles不禁陷入沉思， _那_ 到底 _是什么_ ？  
  
Charles放弃了谨慎与自己的判断，他将自己的精神体探入Shaw的脑中。然而他并不需要深入寻找答案——如果可以的话他更宁愿自己根本没有发现这一切。  
  
他把自己的意识退了回来，退到安全的距离。 _这和我并没有任何关系_ ，他内心中某一部分在争辩，但剩下的另一部分却在尖叫着呐喊 _见鬼，根本就不是这样！_  
  
“Charles，你还好吗？”Shaw说，“你看上去脸色有些苍白。”  
  
是这样吗？“估计是时差没倒过来。”Charles虚弱地说，啜了一口自己的红酒。口中的液体味淡如水。他感觉自己的舌根有些发苦，不知为何还带着些血腥的铁锈味，不知是因为那口酒，还是因为他刚才所知道的真相所引起。“况且如果你是一个住在波士顿的英国人，面无血色也是在所难免的。”  
  
Shaw笑了。这绝对是Charles听过最让人不适的声音。“确实，确实，况且今天你也很辛苦的。我听Erik说你昨天回去挺晚的，而且今天还有那么多人争破了头想要获得你的关注与青睐。希望你今天能有个愉快的一天。”  
  
“昨天也并没有太晚才休息。”Charles说。他抿了一口酒，陷入沉思。他知道为什么Shaw会从Erik口中 _得知_ 他们昨晚喝酒喝到深夜。有那么一个瞬间，他甚至觉得Shaw的手腕几乎要缠上他的手腕了。  
  
他不知道自己是不是该继续探查下去，寻找事情的真相，他想到了Erik——他假装正在听Hall和另一个研究生的发言，不禁想要把自己的意识探入在站在房间那一头的Erik的脑中。Charles迫切地想要安抚他的心，抹去他的愤怒与羞耻——但他也知道，如果他真的这么做了，那他们之间的一切也就结束了。比起耻辱，更让Erik在乎的东西是他的骄傲。  
  
“但愿你今晚不要忙太晚。”Shaw的语气中有些愠怒。他不喜欢Charles，他怀疑Charles对Erik有意思，但他却束手无策。他从身边经过的博士后手中又接过一杯新的红酒，那家伙迫不及待地凑上前来想要获得他的关注。他的微笑饱含感激与感谢，他转向了那名年轻的女子。“你好，我亲爱的。你叫什么名字……”  
  
从Shaw的关注中逃脱后，Charles放下了那杯尝起来十分可怕的酒，他往自己的盘子里装了更多的食物。他根本就不饿（这怎么可能？），但他的大脑却不这么认为——就像丢进火堆里一捆捆木材那样，它在不停地燃烧葡萄糖——哪怕他根本没有任何胃口，他还是选择了屈服。  
  
他在寻找与Erik搭讪的机会，但很快又有另一位教授找上了他。机会就这样从他眼皮底下溜走，他看着Shaw溜到独自一人站在门边的Erik身旁，握着Erik的手肘在他耳边悄悄说了几句模糊得难以辨认的字句——Erik抿紧嘴唇，但一句话也没说便转身离开，消失在门口。Charles看见了Shaw脸上洋洋自得的表情，他看向了别处。  
  
那天的晚宴Erik没有来。据系院的主任说这是由于一些“突发的紧急私事”所致。不过第二天一早，他来到Charles的酒店找他，他把车停好后准备送Charles去机场。  
  
“你感觉好些了吗？”Charles把行李放进尾箱，钻进车子里问他。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你们系主任说你昨天晚饭时病了。”  
  
Erik瞟了他一眼，他带着墨镜，看不清脸上的表情，但从他向下弯曲的嘴角可以读出他的情绪。他的下唇有些发红，像是擦伤了一样，估计是被Erik自己咬出来的。“我没病，Xavier，那只是些紧急的私事。已经解决了。”  
  
Charles根本就不吃这一套，当然Erik也知道。他们上路了，他们把车停在路旁，汽车的发动机像是在Erik能力的引导下静静轰鸣。Charles并不打算告诉Erik他已经知道了昨天晚宴上到底发生了什么。他与Shaw之间的那些事——Charles虽然有自己的见解，但Erik也是成年人了。除此之外，Erik做出的也不仅仅是自己的选择，他也有这样的想法。Charles相信这一切终会寻找到意义。他并不需要Charles的帮助。  
  
Charles作为精神感应者，心有余而力不足这一点向来让他十分难受。他知道那些不为人知的秘辛。他能从人们那些比星辰还要明亮的眼中读出他们隐藏在心底的黑暗。可他并不能拯救在街上徘徊的饥肠辘辘的每一条流浪狗。有些事情就是这样无能为力。  
  
“昨天在我的讲座上，你提出的问题很棒。”他们拐上高速后Charles开口。停下了继续在大腿上摆弄手机的双手。  
  
Erik的声音有些沙哑，听上去有些戏谑，又有些不屑。“我知道。”  
  
“你觉得在这背后，是否会有合作的潜在可能性？”  
  
Charles用眼角的余光仔细地瞄了几眼Erik。Erik的双唇微微分开了一下，接着马上又抿成一条直线，他的手紧紧地握着方向盘。  
  
“我不知道。”Erik说，“或许吧。”  
  
作为一个精神感应者，Charles知道人类感受到的感情与想法以及他们的最终的表述之间的关系是复杂的。Erik的欲望非常强烈，他想和Charles一起共事，想要继续那晚他们没有完成的事情——当然他知道这不会发生，他们之间有太多太多无法理清的原因。  
  
“当然咯，如果你想和某位认为超能力与流体智力并没有影响的人一起工作的话，请联系我。”Charles尽可能小心谨慎地表达了自己的意愿。  
  
Erik不可置否地哼了一声。Charles不停让自己的意识轻抚过Erik的思绪，这真是让人痛苦不堪。Erik的脑中有太多 _这样的想法_ ，它们一直在他的意识中徘徊。Charles想起了第一次在伯克利加州大学的教职工网站上看见Erik的照片时的情景，看见那激烈锐利的目光时的情景。但现在的Erik的眼神却收敛了许多。他能想象得出Shaw像一个看不见的幽灵，骑在他身后，飘在他左右——哪怕他依然还活着，却依旧是阴魂不散，缭绕在他们心头。  
  
他们之间一切可能发生（如果真的有这样的可能性的话）的事情都已经成为过去。尽管如此，等他们停在机场边时，Charles还是从自己的钱包里抽出一张名片递给Erik。  
  
“免得你以后会改变主意，Lehnsherr博士。”Charles说。  
  
Erik看着这张名片，心中充满了疑惑。他不知道Charles的精神感应能力是否足够强大，他不知道Charles到底发现了多少隐藏在 _紧急私事_ 背后的谎言。怀疑是他的权力，但Erik脸上的表情，让Charles无法放心——不能让这一切变得更糟。安慰可能会让情况得到改善，也有可能终结这一切。  
  
Charles并不知道这些事情里有多少是真实的。  
  
“谢谢你那天的晚饭。”他真诚地说。他的语气相当真诚，Charles很擅长用这样真诚的态度与人交流。  
  
“不用谢。”Erik的声音听上去温暖多了，“路上小心。”  
  
“愿电磁力与你同在。”Charles答道。这句话挣得了Erik一个发自内心的笑容。  
  
他往前走了两步，又回过了头，一想到马上就要穿过安检区前往登机口的他有些不舍。他举起手与Erik挥手告别——分离后Erik重新把自己的注意力放回在道路上，跻身茫茫的车流中消失不见。Charles断开了他们的连接，他重新隐匿于这喧嚣的城市之中。  
  
译注：  
①麦克阿瑟奖是美国一个跨领域最高奖项之一。奖项会颁布给在各领域内有非凡创造性的杰出人士。


End file.
